Acordo sem prazo
by kacardoso
Summary: sarah morgan


**Acordo Sem Prazo**

The Ceo Takes a Wife

**Maxine Sullivan**

**Um casamento com doze meses de duração.**

Se ele não se casar, irá perder o comando de seu império. Mas nenhuma mulher comum serviria para ser a esposa de um magnata como o australiano Alex Valente. Ele exigia que não houvesse envolvimento emocional, porém fazia questão de atração física. Olivia Cannington certamente preenche os dois requisitos... Principalmente o último. E ela está tão desesperada para quitar suas dívidas que talvez concorde com a segunda parte do acordo: dar um herdeiro a Valente... No prazo de um ano.

**Digitalização: Simone R.**

**Revisão: Cassia**

**Querida leitora, **

Admito que quando leio sobre casamentos na alta sociedade me pergunto se foi por amor ou interesse. E, se foi por interesse, o que acontece entre quatro paredes? Como alguém se casa com uma pessoa que não conhece ou sequer ama? Como? Com certeza, é preciso estar atraída de alguma maneira pela outra pessoa para fazer um casamento de verdade.

Foi assim com Olivia Cannington e Alex Valente, a heroína e o herói de meu livro.

Nascidos em berço de ouro, eles precisam ficar casados por um ano devido a motivos alheios as suas vontades. Nenhum tem o desejo de se envolver emocionalmente. Ao final, a atração que ambos sentem acabará com os planos e eles percebem que o sacrifício que fizeram não se realizou. Eles se apaixonaram.

Às vezes, as pessoas demoram em descobrir que, seja rico ou pobre, quando se possui um amor de verdade, se tem tudo.

**Boa leitura!**

**Maxine**

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados.

Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios.

Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: THE CEO TAKES A WIFE

Copyright © 2008 by Maxine Sullivan.

Originalmente publicado em 2008 por Silhouette Desire

Título original: SECRETARY'S SECRET

Copyright © 2007 by Michelle Celmer

Originalmente publicado em 2007 por Silhouette Desire

Projeto gráfico de capa: Núcleo i designers associados

Arte Final de capa: Ô de Casa

Editoração eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

.

Distribuição para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

FC Comercial Distribuidora S.A.

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4o andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Contato: .br

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Você me chamou aqui por algum motivo, pai? — perguntou Alex Valente com calma.

Ele sentou em frente à mesa do pai no imponente escritório no décimo andar com vista para o porto de Sydney.

— Sim, há um motivo — respondeu Cesare Valente após uma pausa, recostando-se na cadeira de couro.

Alex ignorou o misto de orgulho e desgosto no olhar do pai. Eles nunca foram próximos, apesar de trabalharem juntos por anos. Cesare Valente veio para a Austrália ainda criança e fundou a House of Valente. Alex era o presidente. A dupla assumiu o legado do perfume australiano e o transformou em um sucesso.

Mas não era o bastante. Nunca fora o bastante para ambos. Havia mais sucessos para conquistar no exterior, mais oportunidades para aproveitar, incluindo o lançamento do novo e excelente perfume deles, o Valente's Woman. Alex sabia que o pai admirava a sede de vitória que ele tinha. Foi este um dos motivos pelo qual Alex ficou responsável pelo lançamento nos Estados Unidos.

— E este é... — instigou Alex, deixando a frase em aberto.

— Cheguei a uma conclusão... — Cesare parou, para criar um impacto. — Você está com 35 anos. Está na hora de se casar e ter um herdeiro.

Alex ficou chocado por um breve momento. Então, apertou os olhos e retorceu os lábios:

— Levarei isto em consideração se eu decidir me casar.

— Você não está me levando a sério, figlio mio — comentou Cesare, falando meu filho em italiano.

Alex fez um som irônico.

— Há um motivo para isso.

Ele era um Valente, e os Valente; não gostavam de receber ordens. Cesare sabia disso.

— Estou falando muito sério — afirmou Cesare, firme e calmo. — Estou envelhecendo e recentemente tive um... Problema de saúde.

Alex ficou inquieto.

— Você não me contou nada.

— Não, não contei.

Por um momento, os olhos de Cesare se encheram de lágrimas, mas logo secaram.

— Eu senti dores no peito. Achei que fosse um enfarto, mas, ainda bem, não foi. Desta vez. Foi estresse. Preciso diminuir meu ritmo, mas não lhe darei o comando da empresa até que se case e com um herdeiro a caminho.

Alex lhe deu um olhar fulminante.

— Você está pedindo demais.

— Não é um pedido, Alex. É uma ordem. Você tem seis meses para encontrar uma esposa e constituir uma família ou...

Alex franziu a testa, em desafio.

— Ou?

— Venderei a House of Valente para um de nossos concorrentes e doarei o dinheiro para uma instituição de caridade. E garanto que nem você ou seus dois irmãos verão um centavo.

Alex cerrou os dentes.

— Eu posso declarar você incapaz mentalmente.

Cesare sorriu.

— Você pode tentar, mas não acho que nenhum juiz lhe concederá ganho de causa. Estou tão lúcido quanto você e farei o que quiser com minha empresa.

Alex xingou e se levantou.

— Não preciso do seu dinheiro, pai, ou ser presidente. Posso sobreviver sem você.

— E seus irmãos?

Os ombros de Alex ficaram tensos. Ele dava muita importância à condição dele de irmão mais velho. A mãe dele morreu quando ele tinha 3 anos, e Cesare se casou de novo logo. O casamento durou um ano, tempo suficiente para que Nick nascesse. Então, o pai se casou com Isabel, com quem estava até agora. Matt, ao menos, tinha ambos os pais por perto.

— Se você não fizer o que estou mandando, venderei a empresa amanhã. Você e seus irmãos ficarão por conta própria.

Alex o encarou.

— Somos adultos. Sobreviveremos.

— Ah, não duvido. Mas acha que é justo para eles perderem a herança desse modo?

— Não me manipule — rosnou Alex.

— Não se trata de manipulação, é uma garantia — enfatizou Cesare, com calma. — Alex, isso é muito importante para mim. É o que deixarei para meus filhos. Um dia, você perceberá isso quando tiver seu próprio filho.

— Vá para o inferno!

Alex se dirigiu à porta e a fechou com raiva controlada. Ele sempre usara o desapego de forma natural, mas, agora, estava prestes a perdê-lo.

Uma semana depois

— Agora — disse uma mulher com uma voz suave — vem Anastásia para uma noite de glamour em um belo vestido que certamente marcará presença. O decote...

Alex escutou a voz feminina no microfone enquanto caminhava no corredor do salão de baile do hotel. O tom dela o intrigou antes mesmo que ele a visse: um sotaque australiano com um toque americano, a ligeira rouquidão o envolvendo mais do que a batida da música.

-... E isto não estabelece um novo estilo? O preto clássico é...

Alex apertou o passo. Ele precisava conhecer essa mulher. Precisava verificar se era tão bonita quanto à voz. Ele empurrou a porta e entrou no local, de onde podia ver por completo a passarela bem iluminada até a loira alta e graciosa no pódio.

Ela valeu a pressa.

Com certeza.

De uma beleza impressionante, com cabelos dourados para trás em um coque sofisticado, ela transmitia elegância tão naturalmente quanto respirava.

Houve uma rodada de aplausos quando a modelo se retirou da passarela, e Alex avistou a madrasta acenando para ele na fileira da frente. Ele notou que ela devia estar à procura dele. Não era do feitio dele freqüentar desfiles de moda, mas Cesare adoeceu em cima da hora, e Isabel o convenceu a vir.

Ele não podia estar mais feliz em ter aceitado, refletiu, abrindo caminho pelo salão até Isabel... Em direção à bela no palco que poderia ser uma das modelos.

— Para a próxima roupa, Crystal traja um vestido lindo que...

Assim que encontrou a madrasta, Alex olhou para o pódio, e os olhos dele encararam os da loira. O tempo parou.

— Ah... — hesitou ela por um instante. -... Destaca seu corpo perfeito.

Alex a observou se recuperar e seguir com o comentário, vagamente atento ao sussurro de Isabel, que o repreendia por estar atrasado.

A loira o encarou de novo, e ele notou uma ligeira inquietude nos olhos dela antes de ela virar o rosto e continuar falando.

Mas era tarde demais.

Ele vira a reação dela. Com certeza, ela sentira algo entre eles, e se foi pânico o que ele observou no rosto da loira, foi por causa dos sentimentos dela.

Muito bem. Ele queria aquela mulher e, em geral, conseguia o que queria. Até então, ele fora um homem que só dormia com uma mulher após conhecê-la mais a fundo, mas reveria isso esta noite. A atração por aquela mulher era forte demais.

— E, agora, um dos destaques da coleção Cannington é esta adorável roupa que demonstra...

Alex franziu a testa quando ouviu o nome Cannington, mas, antes que pudesse pensar a respeito, Isabel se inclinou na direção dele e sussurrou:

— Linda, não, acha?

Ele fingiu não saber do que ela falava.

— A modelo?

Isabel negou com suavidade:

— Não, a apresentadora. Ela é uma estilista dos Estados Unidos, e esta é a coleção dela. Ela cresceu aqui e voltou agora para a Austrália. A mãe dela é Felícia Cannington, a estrela de cinema.

Alex pensou sobre a informação. A maioria sabia que Felícia Cannington era uma australiana que fez sucesso em Hollywood há 30 anos. Ela era muita querida pelo público.

Ele observou a loira de novo.

— E aquela é a filha dela?

Isabel assentiu.

— Sim, é Olivia Cannington.

A cabeça de empresário dele começou a funcionar, e ele descobriu que havia acabado de encontrar a solução ideal para os problemas dele. Desde a semana passada, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não no ultimato de Cesare. Alex esperava que Cesare fosse admitir que agisse de modo irracional por causa do problema de saúde, mas ele não mudou de idéia. Quando Cesare Valente queria algo, ele conseguia.

Claro que Alex não diria nada disso ao pai. A princípio, manteve-se determinado em não ceder à ordem de Cesare e ignorá-la pelo tempo que desse.

Mas a culpa o dominou. Como permitiria que os negócios da família fossem parar nas mãos de estranhos? Mais importante, como deixaria que Nick e Matt perdessem a herança que lhes pertencera por direito?

Não. Alex decidiu que isso não iria acontecer. Ele faria a vontade de Cesare em parte somente porque encontrou a mulher ideal.

Quanto ao herdeiro... Cesare teria de esperar. Ele se aposentaria nos próximos meses e não teria como manter o controle sobre a empresa. Não, um filho não faria parte do trato.

Seriam apenas ele e a loira. Se ela fosse tão envolvente quanto parecia e estivesse solteira, então era a mulher com quem se casaria.

— Olivia Cannington.

— Boa noite, Sr. Valente — respondeu Olivia com educação.

Ela reconheceu o nome de Alex Valente assim que a sócia dela os apresentou. A House of Valente era famosa na Austrália pela excelência na produção de perfumes.

— Alex — corrigiu ele, encarando-a com os olhos cinzentos de forma tão intensa e calorosa que o coração dela bateu mais forte.

Mantendo a pose, ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Alex.

Olivia ignorou o olhar significativo que Lianne lhe deu antes de se retirar para recepcionar os outros convidados.

Ela bebeu um gole de champanhe, tentando disfarçar o efeito que aquele belo homem causava nela.

A festa após o desfile geralmente era algo mais calmo, com todos relaxados e colhendo os frutos do esforço direcionado ao sucesso da coleção.

Mas Alex Valente estragou tudo. Assim que ele surgiu no salão, chamou a atenção dela. Uma atenção que ela não recebia bem ou queria, mas ele a encarou de forma tão insistente que a desconcentrou. Isso a perturbou de tal modo que ela perdeu o foco do que dizia o que nunca tinha ocorrido antes.

Por isso, Olivia não estava contente em conhecê-lo agora.

— Gostou do desfile?

Apesar da sofisticação que transmitia, ela achou que ele era o tipo que se sentia mais à vontade trabalhando no escritório do que freqüentando eventos de moda.

— Foi... Fascinante.

— Costuma ir a desfiles? — perguntou ela, iniciando uma conversa para passar o tempo, escutando o falatório ao redor e a música aumentando de volume.

Os olhos dele sorriram de maneira irônica.

— Não. Vim acompanhar minha madrasta.

Olivia se lembrou da mulher elegante sentada ao lado dele.

— Ela ficou para a festa? Sabe onde ela está?

Talvez ele fosse procurá-la e não voltaria. Ela suspirou em silêncio. Era improvável.

— Ela não ficou. Meu pai passou mal, e ela preferiu voltar para casa.

— Espero que ele esteja melhor.

Alex apertou os lábios.

— Está sim.

— Você parece estar muito certo disso.

— Meu pai é muito bom em conseguir aquilo o que quer.

— Minha mãe também — confessou ela, fazendo graça em um momento de empatia. Arrependeu-se logo por estabelecer um laço entre ela e Alex.

Ele não sorriu.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

— Nossa como você é bonita.

Ela piscou, tentando se controlar enquanto o coração batia forte.

— Ah, por favor...

— Não tenha uma idéia errada a meu respeito, Olivia. Sou muito objetivo. Se eu gosto de algo, eu digo. Se eu quero algo, eu pergunto.

— Ou toma à força — disse ela, mordendo o lábio, instintivamente sabendo que tipo de homem ele era. Ele era alguém que tomava à força. Aquele homem que faria uma mulher se sentir o máximo e, então, o pior de seu ser.

— Viu? — brincou ele — Você já sabe quem eu sou.

Ela aprumou os ombros.

— Senhor Valente...

— Alex.

— Alex, entenda, eu não quero ser grosseira, mas...

— Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

Chocada, ela o encarou de maneira seca.

— Achei que tivesse.

Ele a olhou, gélido.

— Você tem uma atitude e tanto.

Ela se mostrou na defensiva.

— Justificada.

— Então, toda pessoa que você conhece é julgada por um critério apenas, não é?

A pergunta a deixou nervosa. Ele deveria ser inteligente o bastante para saber que, durante toda a vida dela, fora usada por pessoas que queriam ter contato com a mãe dela.

E, agora, á usavam em benefício próprio. Não que conseguissem muito.

Não após Eric.

Olivia fora uma idiota em se casar com um mentiroso e traidor. Há cinco anos, ela tinha 22 anos e não estava preparada para lidar com uma traição. Não percebeu que ele só a queria pelo dinheiro e até á largou por uma mulher ainda mais rica.

— Senhor Valente, vá direto ao ponto, por favor.

— Jantar.

O coração dela bateu forte.

— O que tem?

— Jante comigo esta noite.

O coração dela bateu forte de novo.

— Não posso.

Ele a encarou por um tempo que pareceu longo.

— Tem algum outro compromisso?

— Não.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha de leve.

— Então, por que não janta comigo?

Ela detestava ser questionada.

— Como sabe se eu não estou com alguém?

— Se está, sinto muito por ele. Não gostaria que minha mulher se sentisse tão atraída por outro homem quanto você está por mim.

Ela respirou com força.

— Não seja ridículo. Não me sinto atraída por você.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Escute, tenho certeza de que qualquer outra mulher ficaria muito feliz em sair com você. — Ela aprumou o corpo. — Agora, com licença, por favor.

Ela saiu de perto de Alex com uma pose orgulhosa e se perdeu na multidão.

Embora Olivia quisesse, em parte, que ele fosse atrás, Alex parecia ter desaparecido.

Ela tentou se convencer de que estava contente com isso. Estava com uma dor de cabeça por conta da música cada vez mais alta. Ela possuía problemas demais para lidar e não acrescentaria uma eventual dor de cabeça à lista.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

No dia seguinte, Olivia estava no escritório quando um entregador lhe deixou uma carta pessoal.

A caligrafia firme a pôs em alerta. Ela encarou o envelope branco na mão, notando como o nome dela fora escrito em traços fortes. O coração bateu forte. Seria insensato achar que era de Alex Valente?

Era dele.

Na carta, estava escrito: Jantar esta noite. Sete e meia. Restaurante Sylvester.

Ela olhava para a carta e sentiu o sangue subir. Que sujeito arrogante! Com certeza, não era do tipo que aceitava recusa.

Olivia ficou arrepiada em imaginar uma noite acompanhada por Alex Valente. Era inegável que se sentia atraída por ele. Ele tinha uma força viril que a agradava.

Isso, provavelmente, se devia ao fato de que os homens na vida dela se revelavam fracos em alguma medida. Os pais dela se divorciaram quanto ela tinha 2 anos. Os dois padrastos, embora bem-sucedidos e gentis, eram auto-centrados. E o ex-marido só se interessava por si mesmo. Nenhum deles tinha sido bons exemplos de espécimes do sexo masculino.

Por que ela achava que Alex Valente era?

Às seis da tarde, se encontraria com ele. Já havia muitas preocupações na cabeça naquele momento e ficar imaginando o que Alex queria dela não seria uma delas.

Ao menos, o restaurante era um terreno neutro, disse a si mesma. Olivia tomou um banho e se vestiu com um item clássico desenhado por ela. A calça creme valorizava o corpo alto e magro. Um par de sapatos de salto alto de couro da mesma cor completou o efeito desejado: sofisticado, mas sério como uma empresária.

Ela poderia muito bem ter ido nua, refletiu ela uma hora depois. Alex contemplou a chegada dela ao restaurante de uma forma tão viril que provocou um arrepio de expectativa nu espinha dela.

— Fico feliz por ter vindo — disse ele, num tom grave e rouco assim que ela chegou à mesa.

— Eu não — respondeu ela, pigarreando em seguida.

O olhar dele se mostrou confiante.

— Então, por que veio?

Ela empinou o nariz.

— Para dizer que achei sua carta arrogante e esclarecer de uma vez que não desejo ter nada com você.

— Poderia ter ligado e dito tudo isso.

— Mas você teria desistido?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Tenho cara de alguém que desiste?

— Não.

— Então, já sabe. — Ele puxou a cadeira para ela. — Antes, vamos comer.

Ela engoliu em seco. Antes? Não estava com fome, mas o garçom a rondava. Ela pediu um copo d'água mineral, abriu o cardápio e escolheu a costeleta de vitela.

— É claro que você pesquisou um pouco a meu respeito — falou ela assim que ficaram sozinhos.

— Eu precisava saber para onde enviar a carta — atenuou Alex, como se pesquisar sobre outras pessoas não fosse uma atividade comum para ele.

Ela também procurou informações sobre Alex pela manhã, mas não revelaria isso. Já ouvira falar da House of Valente, quem não tinha? Mas, até então, Olivia nunca se interessara em ler as colunas de fofocas dedicadas às aventuras amorosas, dos três irmãos Valente.

— Alex, eu...

— Adoro seu nome — interrompeu-o, com a voz abaixando de repente até se tomar um murmúrio. — Olivia.

O coração dela bateu forte ao escutar o nome saindo da boca dele. Ele fez soar tão sexy... Tão delicioso... Tão...

Assim que percebeu o que acontecia, Olivia comprimiu os lábios. Era evidente que ele gostava de interrompê-la com um comentário pessoal apenas para desorientá-la.

— Meu nome foi uma homenagem a Larry — informou ela, escondendo um sorrisinho.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Larry?

— Sir Laurence Olivier, o ator.

Ele relaxou visivelmente.

— Ah, eu sei quem ele é. Ou era.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

— Ele morreu antes de eu nascer, mas era como um tio para minha mãe.

O olhar de Alex se encheu de contentamento.

— Você está tentando me colocar em meu lugar.

Ela ficou estranhamente animada.

— Funcionou?

— Não. Mas pode ser porque eu também tenho amigos importantes. E eles ainda estão vivos. — O canto da boca dele subiu. — Algo me diz que você já tentou isso antes.

— Não desde a adolescência. Cresci desde então.

— Cresceu muito bem, também — acrescentou Alex.

Enquanto o garçom punha as bebidas sobre a mesa, Olivia não evitou olhar de forma discreta para Alex com mais atenção. Ele era belo, com uma aparência morena que era uma combinação letal de virilidade e autoconfiança imponente. O terno feito sob medida e com excelente caimento era apenas outra desculpa para olhar para ele de novo.

Então, ela notou que Alex sabia que estava sendo observado. O rosto dela corou enquanto o coração tentava se acalmar. Olivia se sentiu aliviada quando começaram a discutir assuntos impessoais e relaxou enquanto a conversa se manteve em temas gerais.

— Você é próxima da sua mãe, Olivia? — perguntou ele logo após o garçom retirar os pratos da mesa.

Ela se sentiu ansiosa.

— Por que a pergunta?

— Você foi criada pela sua avó aqui na Austrália, não foi? Sua mãe morava em Los Angeles.

Ele perguntou como se a mãe dela á tivesse deserdado.

— Não foi assim — afirmou ela, na defensiva. — Minha mãe trabalhava em Los Angeles. Ela achou que eu seria mais bem criada pela minha avó, e fui. Vovó e eu nos amávamos.

O coração dela apertou ao se lembrar da morte da avó, há sete anos.

De repente, Olivia percebeu que estava explicando a história da família.

— Olha, por que me convidou aqui, Alex?

— Porque você precisa de mim.

Ela quase se engasgou.

— Como é que é?

Ele a olhou, zombeteiro.

— Deixe-me colocar de outra maneira: você precisa do meu dinheiro.

Ela sentiu um arrepio repentino. Será que ele sabia das dívidas da mãe dela? Era o segredo mais bem guardado de Los Angeles, porque Olivia se esforçou para ganhar o dinheiro que proporcionaria à mãe o luxuoso estilo de vida a que se acostumara.

Nossa, será que Alex realmente sabia algo a respeito da mãe dela? Se soubesse, usaria essa informação para tirar vantagem? Se os boatos de que Felícia estava endividada até o pescoço surgissem, a carreira dela, já em decadência, acabaria de vez.

Felícia não agüentaria a humilhação.

Olivia precisava se manter fria.

— Não entendi. Por que eu preciso do seu dinheiro?

— O seu negócio está com problemas, Olivia. Você e sua sócia expandiram mais do que poderiam quando abriram butiques em Sydney, Brisbane e Melboume e agora estão endividadas. Vocês deveriam ter começado com a de Sydney apenas.

Ela suspirou aliviada. Afinal, ele não sabia sobre Felícia. Ainda bem!

De uma maneira inesperada, ela gostou da opinião dele. Olivia queria abrir apenas uma loja, mas Lianne a convenceu do contrário, achando uma idéia excelente inaugurar três ao mesmo tempo.

E teria sido se todos os clientes pagassem o que deviam.

Claro que o desfile só aumentou a dívida delas. Assim como outra das festas exuberantes de Felícia, que ela deu para conseguir um papel em um filme que nem seria mais feito.

— Você precisa de dinheiro para tirar seu negócio do vermelho — continuou Alex, voltando ao assunto.

Ela deu de ombros.

— É apenas um problema de caixa temporário.

— Você é uma estilista excepcional, Olivia, mas isso não salvará o seu negócio. Você precisa de dinheiro, e rápido.

— Posso arrumar o dinheiro se quiser. Tenho conhecidos.

E assim que pedisse o dinheiro deles emprestado, as butiques, não seriam mais dela.

— E por que não pediu a eles até agora? Você está adiando demais.

Ela levantou o copo d'água e bebeu um gole, se dando um tempo para responder.

— Orgulho, eu acho. Não gosto de dever nada a ninguém. Mas, se for necessário, engolirei meu orgulho.

Após uma pausa longa, ele disse:

— Case-se comigo, Olivia, e prometo que não ficará devendo nada.

Olivia ficou confusa.

— Como é que é?

— Case-se comigo.

Ela riu enquanto colocava o copo de volta à mesa.

— Você está delirando.

Os olhos dele brilharam em desafio.

— Longe disso.

Era loucura. Ele mal a conhecia. Será que sabia que tipo de pessoa Olivia era? Será que se importava?

— Sinto-me atraído por você — falou ele, olhando para os lábios dela como se estivesse se preparando para beijá-la. — E você se sente atraída por mim. Você sentiu isso na primeira vez em que nos vimos.

— O único sentimento que tenho agora é de surpresa. E raiva.

Somente uma mulher desesperada aceitaria se casar com um estranho, ainda mais alguém como Alex Valente. Só podia ser brincadeira.

O rosto de Alex expressava uma determinação implacável.

— Qual é o perfume que está usando?

Ela o encarou, espantada com a mudança súbita de assunto.

— Você deve saber qual é. É o Valente's Woman.

— Então, você gosta do perfume? — Ele não a deixou responder. — Ou o colocou esta noite por minha causa? — perguntou ele em um tom de voz rouco que a fez tremer.

Ela ignorou o tremor.

— Não, não o coloquei esta noite por sua causa. É um perfume maravilhoso, e o adoro. Eu o uso o tempo todo. — E era verdade.

Ele inclinou a cabeça com um olhar de empresário.

— Assim como a maioria das mulheres na Austrália.

— Tenho certeza de que está certo.

Esse perfume, em particular, era especial para ela. Possuía uma qualidade fascinante e sensual que, na opinião de Olivia, tomava-o o perfume perfeito. Ela preferia acreditar que o usaria pelo resto da vida.

— Vamos entrar no mercado americano em grande escala — comentou-o, afastando-a dos pensamentos dela. — E cheguei a uma conclusão. Podemos pagar por toda a publicidade disponível, mas não acho que haja melhor marketing do que o presidente da House of Valente se casando com alguém com o famoso sobrenome Cannington.

Ela ficou tão chocada com o raciocínio que levou um momento para refletir sobre o que havia sido dito.

Então, ela perguntou em um tom zombeteiro.

— Deixe-me entender direito. Você pretende me pagar para casar com você por causa de um perfume!

— Por que não? Sei de motivos piores. Embora seja tarde demais para o lançamento de agora, podemos promover o perfume junto com a sua coleção de roupas. — Ele se inclinou de maneira confortável na cadeira e bebeu um gole do scotch. — Case-se comigo e pagarei todas as dívidas.

Pagar as dívidas dela? Mais a oportunidade de combinar o perfume Valente e a coleção de moda? A proposta a intrigou.

Então, ela notou que estava considerando a idéia. Minha nossa! Não havia possibilidade de ela se casar com alguém por dinheiro. De jeito nenhum.

Ela segurou o copo, apertando-o.

— Por mais simpática que seja a sua proposta — disse ela, sarcástica — não posso aceitá-la de fato.

Ele a olhou de maneira penetrante.

— Você não tem escolha. De que outra forma arrumará o dinheiro?

— Talvez eu vá aos jornais e lhes venda uma história. Tenho certeza de que eles ficariam muito interessados na sua proposta.

Alex parecia estar se divertindo.

— Mas aí eu teria de contar para eles sobre a sua crise financeira. E tenho certeza de que eles ficariam igualmente interessados nisso, senão mais.

Droga! Ela precisava proteger Felícia, em especial agora que a mãe precisava desesperadamente recuperar o rumo da carreira. Afinal, na única vez em que ela precisou realmente da mãe, Felícia esteve ao lado dela, ajudando-a durante o divórcio. Além do fato de que foi Felícia quem deu o dinheiro que a ajudou a iniciar uma carreira como estilista com uma empresa própria.

Olivia franziu a testa quando encarou Alex. O que estava acontecendo de fato? Qual era a razão por trás disso? Um homem como Valente não precisava se casar com ela. A família dele era bastante rica e privilegiada. Ela não tinha idéia de como o Valente's Woman poderia fracassar nos Estados & Unidos. Não com Alex Valente coordenando os trabalhos.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e fez uma consideração.

— Você não está me contando tudo.

Uma surpresa cautelosa brilhou nos olhos dele. Ele bebeu um gole do scotch antes de responder.

— Você é uma mulher esperta.

O coração dela balançou com o elogio.

— Não se trata de mim — Ela lembrou a ele.

De repente, a linha dos ombros dele ficou tensa.

— Meu pai acha que está na hora de me casar. Ele diz que venderá a empresa e doará o dinheiro da venda para uma instituição de caridade se eu me recusar, e nem eu nem meus irmãos veremos um centavo.

Ela piscou, chocada. Este homem que odiava receber ordens de alguém.

— Parece um tanto exagerado.

— Meu pai nunca faz nada pela metade — disse Alex, cínico. — Ele está sendo forçado a se aposentar por problemas de saúde e me encarregou do lançamento nos Estados Unidos. Espero que ele me queira como ô cabeça da empresa, mas ele não fará isso até que eu constitua uma família.

— Então você está em busca da aprovação do seu pai? — falou ela, surpresa com a idéia.

Não que houvesse algo errado em querer aprovação paterna. Mas Alex parecia independente demais, muito na dele para se preocupar com o que qualquer um pensasse.

Nenhum esboço de emoção passou pelo rosto dele.

— Não, eu não me importo com a aprovação dele — revelou Alex, confirmando a impressão dela. — Faço isso pelo bem da companhia e de meus irmãos mais novos.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

— É um pedido e tanto.

— Aceitei a proposta há um ano.

— Não seria um casamento para sempre, então?

— Não.

Isso estava começando a melhorar.

— E não dormiríamos juntos?

O canto da boca de Alex se curvou, mas os olhos dele escureceram.

— Isso não é uma brincadeira, Olivia. Seria um casamento de verdade.

O coração dela apertou ao imaginar ambos juntos na cama. Fazendo amor.

Ruborizada, ela desviou o olhar do dele... E voltou a ele.

— Se você quer apenas o sobrenome Cannington, poderia se casar com minha mãe. — Olivia fez uma piada, mas se arrependeu em seguida. Felícia ainda era uma mulher bonita. E fora casada três vezes antes.

Ele a encarou.

— Não. É você quem eu quero.

O comentário dele a fez ficar sem fôlego. Ela se esforçou para erguer uma barreira mental.

— Sabia que já fui casada antes?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Sabia.

Ela sentiu o pânico subindo pela garganta. Ela não faria isso. Não por dinheiro. Não pela mãe. Sequer por um ano. A dor de cotovelo foi demais na última vez. De alguma maneira, ela conseguiu se recuperar.

— Mas sou divorciada. Isso não me faz imperfeita? — perguntou ela, dando um basta à loucura toda. Ela precisava fazer isso.

Alguém precisava fazer isso.

— Não, não faz.

Um sentimento caloroso surgiu no coração dela, mas Olivia tentou se manter forte.

— Eu jurei que nunca me casaria de novo.

O olhar de Alex se tomou suave.

— Não tem a ver com amor, Olivia. Não precisa se preocupar comigo magoando você.

Ela não tinha certeza quanto a isso. Dor de cotovelo e casamento normalmente andava junto. Aconteceu nos três casamentos de Felícia e no dela própria.

Alex pousou o copo pela metade sobre a mesa.

— Eu lhe darei um dia para pensar a respeito.

— Muito generoso da sua parte — comentou-a. Olivia achou que mesmo uma vida inteira não bastaria para pensar a respeito da proposta de Alex.

— Fique em casa amanhã à noite. Passarei no seu apartamento.

— Ou pode me ligar apenas — zombou ela, rebatendo o que Alex lhe falara assim que ela chegou.

— De jeito nenhum. Não deixarei você escapulir.

Ela empinou o nariz.

— Você pode não ter escolha.

— Você também não.

Assim que o garçom retornou, ela mordeu o lábio para não responder. Tudo bem. Ela o deixaria ter a última palavra.

Desta vez.

Olivia passou a noite insone, pensando na proposta de Alex, tentando decidir se precisava tomar uma medida tão drástica quanto se casar com um homem por dinheiro.

Em um minuto, convenceu-se de que poderia fazê-lo, para, em seguida, mudar de idéia. Ela poderia, depois não poderia.

Ora, se fosse apenas pelos negócios, ela dispensaria a proposta e tentaria a sorte em um banco. Porém, a chance de receber dinheiro sem precisar pagar de volta, e sem ter que explicar por que a metade desse dinheiro precisava ser para Felícia, era real.

Mas casamento?

Olivia não poderia.

E então se lembrou de como Felícia a ajudou durante o divórcio. Abalada pela traição de Eric, Olivia jamais esperou que a mãe a trouxesse de volta à Austrália por alguns meses para se recuperar. Olivia não esqueceu o fato de Felícia ter estado ao lado dela.

Mas se casar com Alex? Ela não tinha certeza de que voltaria a confiar em um homem.

Ela congelou. Ou realmente precisava se preocupar com confiança? Alex tinha dito que não haveria amor, então, ele estava sendo sincero quanto a isso, pelo menos.

Na noite seguinte, ela abriu a porta do apartamento para ele com uma expressão hesitante, mas a pulsação dela acelerou. Não havia dúvidas de que ele havia causado um efeito nela. Tudo nele transmitia uma masculinidade intensa e permanente que a arrepiava.

" Isso não é uma brincadeira, Olivia. Seria um casamento de verdade."

Ela engoliu em seco e fechou a porta atrás dele.

— Aceita uma bebida?

Ele ficou em pé a alguns metros da sala de estar de plano aberto.

— O que você tem?

Ela deu um sorriso fingido.

— Suco de ameixa.

Ele deu uma risada rouca.

— Café, se tiver.

— Sim. — Olivia se dirigiu à cozinha.

— Lembre-se desta palavra.

Ela parou intrigada.

— O que você... — Ela entendeu a indireta de Alex. — Ah.

— É a palavra perfeita para um casamento, não acha? — Os olhos dele estavam vigilantes.

Mas ela não lhe daria a satisfação de uma resposta ainda. Que esperasse. Alex iria aprender que nem sempre conseguiria tudo o que queria do jeito dele. Ou controlar os outros. Não ela, de qualquer forma.

Ela se virou e entrou na cozinha, então o observou caminhando na direção dela. Ela o ignorou e pegou a cafeteira, mas o sentiu olhando o apartamento e, então, para ela. Sem dúvida, ele estava comparando a moradia modesta com um estilo de vida de Hollywood.

O problema é que ela não teria como explicar o motivo por que vivia de forma modesta. Pois teria de contar que pagava as dívidas de Felícia há anos. Mesmo assim, não passava por dificuldades. Ela foi criada praticamente pela avó em Sidney, em uma casa confortável no subúrbio, longe dos excessos de Los Angeles.

— Você gosta de ser uma estilista?

Ela serviu o café em duas canecas.

— Sim. Não faria outra coisa.

— Nunca quis ser uma estrela de cinema como a sua mãe?

Ela lhe passou a caneca.

— Não sei atuar.

Ele encostou-se ao batente da porta, relaxado.

— Então, não herdou o talento de sua mãe?

— Sou uma garota de gostos simples — O que, em parte, era brincadeira. Então Olivia se apoiou no balcão da cozinha e olhou para ele por sobre a caneca. — Se estava esperando algo a mais, vai se decepcionar.

— Não, não acho que irei — murmurou ele, fazendo-a prender a respiração.

— Eu... — Ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... Para se impedir de se jogar nos braços dele. — Isto é loucura — comentou-a.

— Não é não.

Ao perceber que estava entregando demais o que sentia, ela se virou e pôs a caneca na pia. Após ganhar fôlego, ela se voltou para encará-lo.

— Alex, olhe...

— O que decidiu Olivia?

— Vou me casar com você — afirmou ela, vendo os olhos dele brilhando de contentamento... E de outra coisa. — Com uma condição: você me dá metade do dinheiro agora.

O que quer que ela tenha visto nos olhos dele desapareceu. Ele riu e pôs a caneca em cima da mesa.

— Sou um empresário, Olivia. Não vou lhe dar o dinheiro até que se case comigo.

Ela sentiu uma raiva instantânea.

— Minha palavra não basta?

O rosto dele foi dominado pela irritação.

— Olhe não se trata de sua palavra. Não é pessoal. É uma decisão de negócios.

— Não é pessoal? Você quer que eu me case com você e divida a sua cama e me diz que não é pessoal? — Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Quando é que fica pessoal Alex?

Ele fez menção de replicar, mas concordou com um aceno.

— Está bem, concordo nesse ponto.

Olivia o encarou.

— Então fechamos um acordo?

Ele hesitou por um breve momento enquanto a examinava com atenção.

— Sim.

Uma onda de alívio a invadiu. Alívio porque teria o dinheiro, não porque se casaria com ele, convenceu-se ela.

— Ótimo.

Por um instante, ela considerou se deveria contar para ele sobre os problemas financeiros da mãe. Confiaria nele? Não. Ela não sabia nada a respeito dele. Além disso, era um segredo de Felícia. Quanto ao próprio segredo, ela nunca contaria a ele. Não precisaria contar, levando em consideração a brevidade do futuro casamento.

De repente, ele só queria saber de negócios.

— Tem como se preparar em um período de duas semanas?

O queixo de Olivia caiu.

— Duas semanas?

— Tem de ser o mais rápido possível. Já reservei o Sydney Opera House para a cerimônia.

Ela engoliu em seco, esquecendo por um instante que o Sydney Opera House era um dos lugares mais lindos do mundo.

— Você tinha tanta certeza de que eu concordaria?

— Sim.

— Seu idiota arrogante!

— Acho que você já disse isso — comentou-o.

— Não tenho como me preparar em duas semanas. Estou indo para Los Angeles em alguns dias. Prometi a minha mãe que a visitaria. Ela não tem se sentido bem ultimamente.

Isso era uma versão suavizada. Felícia sabia que não tinha condições para continuar com as festas luxuosas e o estilo de vida ostentoso. Sabia que tudo acabaria se não conseguisse um papel de peso.

Alex ficou pensativo.

— Sabe, isso pode ser bom para nós. Se você for discreta enquanto estiver por lá, aumentará a aura de mistério e charme em torno de nosso casamento.

Nosso casamento.

Ela o encarou com ceticismo.

— Sim, e, com certeza, nós queremos essa aura de mistério e charme repercutindo nas vendas dos perfumes, não?

Ele a olhou com estranheza, como se isso fosse óbvio.

— Ajudará em suas vendas também.

Ele estava certo. Mas como convencer Felícia a ser discreta, enquanto a mídia provavelmente estaria batendo à porta dela? Impossível! Claro que a aura de mistério e charme sugerida por Alex poderia ser a solução. Felícia adorava manter uma "aura de mistério e charme". Ela sabia o valor disso.

— E quanto ao seu pai? — perguntou Alex, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. — Você quer que ele venha ao casamento?

Uma antiga mágoa retornou, mas ela a espantou com rapidez.

— Não, ele mora em Vancouver com a família dele e não temos muita ligação.

Ele concordou com um careta.

— Alguns homens não reconhecem quando têm algo bom em mãos.

Ela deu com os ombros.

— Owen Cannington era um ator de segunda categoria que largou á carreira anos atrás. Ele se divorciou da minha mãe quando eu tinha 2 anos.

— Ela manteve o sobrenome — observou ele.

— Apenas porque ela estava se tomando conhecida como Felícia Cannington — Olivia torceu os lábios. — Mamãe disse que poderia usar algo que fosse dele.

— Parece que foi um divórcio amigável — zombou ele.

Olivia não pôde evitar. Tinha de sorrir, por menos que fosse um sorriso verdadeiro.

Pegando-a de surpresa, Alex estava de repente em frente a ela, pondo a mão debaixo do queixo dela. Ela começou a falar, mas a boca dele cobriu a dela, e Alex a abraçou, tomando-a sem pedir, como se fosse direito dele.

E então a língua dele entrou na boca de Olivia e mergulhou, explorando-a, até provocar uma sensação que balançou o mundo dela.

Ele recuou, com os olhos escuros transmitindo uma paixão que não a surpreendeu.

— Pronto. — murmurou ele, rouco. — Ao menos, tiramos isso do caminho.

— Ah... Eu não sabia que havia algo no caminho.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com ironia antes de sair. Ambos sabiam que ela estava mentindo, até mesmo para si própria.

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Alex observou Olivia caminhar na direção dele vestida de noiva. O vestido branco de seda, de ombros nus, era fino e elegante e lhe caiu muito bem. Como ele não notara a existência dela antes disso? Pensou ele, satisfeito por ter encontrado a mulher ideal para ser esposa temporária.

Nossa, ela era linda!

Linda, encantadora e fotogênica.

Surpreendentemente, ele não a viu nas últimas duas semanas e ficou feliz ao revê-la quando ela retornou à Austrália dois dias antes.

Eram muitos os preparativos para um casamento de alta visibilidade como o deles. O tempo passou rápido, mas não o bastante para o estado de espírito dele. Ele queria o casamento oficializado e Olivia Cannington na cama dele. Somente o pensamento de tê-la para si fazia o sangue ferver.

Ela chegou logo ao altar, e os olhos de ambos se encontram por um instante demorado antes de se voltarem para a mulher que celebraria a união.

A cerimônia começou e, através da grande janela à frente, eles viram o sol se pôr na vista espetacular da famosa ponte suspensa do porto de Sydney vibrando sobre a água azul pontilhada por barcos à vela.

Eles trocaram as juras de casamento. Alex sentiu uma pontada de culpa quando prometeu "honrá-la até que a morte os separe". Por ele, mudaria os votos para "honrar e cuidar enquanto estivessem casados". No entanto, não queria pensar em divórcio no dia do casamento.

De repente, eram marido e mulher, e Alex ouviu que poderia beijar a noiva.

Com prazer.

As maçãs do rosto de Olivia enrubesceram quando ele se inclinou na direção dela.

Ver os olhos dela se voltarem para a boca dele fez algo dentro dele pegar fogo. Ele encostou os lábios nos dela por um momento longo, algo que não fez para os convidados apenas.

Não teriam mais platéia à noite...

Logo depois, eles desciam os degraus da Sydney Opera House, onde a imprensa mundial parecia se reunir para tirar uma foto do casal.

Não que Alex se importasse. Ele cresceu sob os holofotes na Austrália, mas agora era diferente. Parte dele sentia que o dia do casamento deveria ser algo privado, mas outra garantia que havia acertado em cheio ao usar o evento como uma estratégia de divulgação para o Valente's Woman.

— Posso tirar uma fotografia de você e Olivia se olhando profundamente?

Ele encarou Olivia com um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Podemos?

Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso discreto.

— Acho que sim — disse ela.

Quando encarou Olivia, percebeu que o olhar dela se mantinha cauteloso.

— Você está indo bem — sussurrou ele, observando os diferentes matizes de azul que brilhavam nos olhos dela.

Ela recuou um pouco.

— Isso é difícil.

— Apenas finja que me ama — retrucou-o, tentando relaxá-la.

Um sorriso de verdade surgiu no canto da boca de Olivia.

— Seria mais fácil se eu não odiasse tanto você.

Ele riu e as câmeras registraram. Ele percebeu que o casamento com Olivia seria mais do que instigante. Ela era um desafio a ser superado, algo que Alex adorava fazer.

— Podemos tirar uma foto de você com a mãe da noiva?

Alex sentiu Olivia ficar tensa ao lado dele, o que o fez se lembrar do jantar na noite anterior. Ela parecia nervosa perto de Felícia, como se esperasse que a mãe fosse ser o centro das atenções o tempo todo.

E foi exatamente o que a "estrela" fez, observou ele, levemente entretido. Felícia era elegante e encantadora, e ele entendeu de quem Olivia herdara as mesmas qualidades.

Ainda assim, Felícia era frágil emocionalmente, ao contrário de Olivia. Talvez fosse esta característica que a fazia uma boa atriz, refletiu Alex, enquanto ela caminhava sorrindo em direção às câmeras como a celebridade que era.

— Felícia, como se sente em ser a mãe da noiva? — perguntou um dos jornalistas.

— Velha — respondeu ela, num tom de falsa reclamação.

Todos riram.

— Você não está tão velha assim, Felícia — retrucou o jornalista.

Felícia lhe deu um sorriso digno de estrela de cinema.

— Querido, eu te amo — disse Felícia, com uma piscadela.

— Venha me ver após a recepção.

— Vou cobrar a promessa — falou o repórter, com um enorme sorriso.

Felícia riu e se posicionou entre Olivia e Alex, dando-lhes os braços.

— Vamos sorrir para as câmeras, queridos!

Alguns minutos se passaram e ainda tiravam fotos. Alex olhou para Olivia e notou o quão cansativo aquilo era. Ele sentia o mesmo. No entanto, Felícia parecia ser capaz de permanecer daquele jeito para sempre, adorando ser o centro das atenções. Era o que ela fazia de melhor.

Ele se afastou das mulheres.

— Está bom, já chega — resmungou ele, prático. Ainda precisavam ir à recepção.

Felícia o encarou e compreendeu que era o momento de dar um basta. Ela se voltou para as câmeras e bateu as palmas das mãos.

— Muito bem, amigos. Acabou. É o casamento da minha filha e vou ser a mãe da noiva.

Alex escutou com atenção e se deu conta de algo. Ele não duvidava do amor de Felícia por Olivia, mas se perguntou se Felícia não amava a si mesma um pouquinho mais.

De repente, ele ficou ciente de como deveria ser a vida ao lado de uma celebridade.

E também ficou mais ciente de quem Olivia era como pessoa. O fato de ela ter optado por sair debaixo da sombra de Felícia e criar uma reputação por conta própria provava a força do caráter dela. Ele escolheu bem a noiva.

Puxa, e ele havia acabado de se casar!

O sacrifício compensara.

Então, ele olhou para a mulher e sequer pareceu um sacrifício. Havia pontos positivos.

Muito positivos.

O principal consistia em fazer amor com uma mulher de beleza impecável que pusera barreiras entre eles que ele pretendia derrubar.

Olivia se sentiu melhor assim que voltaram para dentro da Sydney Opera House, onde a recepção os aguardava. Não que ela tivesse escapado dos olhares intrometidos.

Havia, pelo menos, 300 convidados, e a maioria deles via o casamento deles com suspeitas.

Era ela ou não era?

Ela tentou deixar esse pensamento de lado. Tinha pensado o mesmo na noite anterior, no jantar oferecido pela família Valente em homenagem a ela. Não conseguiu ignorar a pergunta nos olhares alheios.

Todos exceto Cesare Valente.

Ele sabia por que Alex se casava com tanta pressa.

Para sua surpresa, Olivia gostou do pai do Alex. A madrasta, Isabel, era um doce de pessoa. Ambos se entenderam bem com Felícia, e Isabel prometeu ficar de olho em Felícia até que esta retornasse para os Estados Unidos em uma semana. Felícia era tão boa atriz que passar uma semana sendo agradável com pessoas que estavam encantadas com a presença dela não seria uma tarefa difícil.

Por sua vez, Olivia não tinha percebido o quanto de atriz tinha em si até hoje.

Enquanto dançava com Alex, se esforçou para que ninguém descobrisse como ele a atraía. E ele sabia disso. Aquele brilho confiante e arrogante no olhar dele dizia a ela que ele sabia muito bem a cada passo que davam.

— Você está linda neste vestido — sussurrou ele, fazendo o coração dela disparar.

— Obrigada.

— Foi você que fez? — provocou ele.

— Na verdade, eu o desenhei para a filha de um bilionário, mas o casamento foi cancelado em cima da hora e eu fiquei com o vestido.

— Espero que tenham pagado.

Ela desviou o olhar e voltou a fitar Alex.

— Ainda estamos resolvendo a situação.

O pai estava segurando o dinheiro, o que, sem dúvida, garantia os bilhões dele.

— Diga-me se precisar de alguma ajuda — comentou Alex.

Olivia tentou evitar, mas riu.

— O que vai fazer? Soltar os cachorros nele?

Ele sorriu.

— Eu poderia pegar pesado com ele por você.

Ela riu de novo e deu um largo sorriso. Talvez fosse pelo rodopio ao redor da pista de dança, mas ela se sentiu tonta... Tonta do prazer de olhar para ele. À medida que os minutos passavam, o brilho nos olhos dele denunciava que ele sentia o mesmo.

A música terminou, dando a ela uma oportunidade para se libertar dos braços dele.

Em seguida, conversaram com os irmãos de Alex, e Olivia tentou aparentar calma.

— Como se sente em ser um homem casado agora, Alex? — provocou Nick Valente, com um sorriso confiante que deveria ser um traço da família.

Alex pôs os braços ao redor de Olivia, puxando-a para perto dele e sorrindo ao olhar para ela.

— Que culpa, eu tenho de querer ficar ao lado desta beleza?

Ela se sentiu enrubescer, mas afastou a vista de Alex e encontrou Nick e Matt examinando-a com olhares penetrantes.

— Nenhuma — respondeu Matt. — A meu ver, culpa nenhuma.

Olivia encarou os três homens. Belos era uma palavra fraca para descrevê-los. No entanto, era mais do que a aparência. Era uma qualidade própria. Eles eram homens que sabia quem eram e o que queriam. Nada os deteria.

Ela se perguntou se eles suspeitavam do sacrifício que Alex havia feito por eles. Ele lhe contou que Nick e Matt não sabiam do pedido de Cesare, mas Olivia não tinha certeza se eles não desconfiavam de nada. O olhar de ambos transmitia a ela uma falta de confiança nas mulheres em geral, em especial naquela que havia conseguido fisgar um deles.

Ainda bem que Isabel vinha junto com Cesare, segurando as lágrimas de forma elegante.

— Cesare, eu não acredito que nosso garoto mais velho se casou.

Olivia sabia que Isabel era a madrasta de Alex, mas ele a considerava mãe "de verdade".

Cesare olhou para Alex e se voltou para Isabel.

— Izzie, ele é um homem crescido, não um garoto — disse ele com uma leve aspereza na voz que a fez imaginar se ele não se arrependera em forçar Alex a se casar. Logo depois,

Olivia se deparou com um novo olhar determinado de Cesare, indicando que o momento de arrependimento passara.

— Ah, Cesare — censurou Isabel com sutileza. — Eu posso ser sentimental hoje. Sou a mãe do noivo.

Ela abraçou Olivia.

— E tenho uma nora linda também — disse ela de maneira tão calorosa que Olivia quis chorar.

— Pena que eu não a vi primeiro — brincou Nick, piscando para Olivia.

— Não teria feito diferença — falou Alex num tom sério, puxando-a mais para si. — Ela era minha desde o momento em que a vi.

Ela engasgou, inclusive quando Nick encarou Alex e manteve o olhar. Depois, Nick concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Acho que você tem razão.

O momento de calor humano de Olivia desapareceu, mas antes que ela fizesse os irmãos responderem pelo comentário, Isabel interferiu:

— Parem vocês dois! Estão envergonhando Olivia.

Mas Olivia não estava envergonhada.

Ela estava com raiva.

Já tinha sido ruim o bastante saber que aceitara o casamento com pleno conhecimento das circunstâncias, mas ser tratada como se fosse algo para ser dividida entre os irmãos não a fazia se sentir confortável perto deles.

Como se percebesse, Isabel se calou e pôs o braço no de Olivia, afastando-a de Alex.

— Vamos ver sua mãe, querida. Ela deve estar sentindo a sua falta.

Olivia deixou-se levar aliviada, mas, alguns passos adiante, Isabel apertou o braço dela.

— Não ligue para eles, Olivia. Eles são homens muito bons que se deixam levar pelo ego, às vezes. — Ela deu uma risadinha. — O pai deles é igual.

Olivia sorriu de volta. Era bom saber que Isabel compreendia. Ela sabia como lidar com o marido.

Então, Olivia se deu conta de que ela agora era casada com um deles. Conseguiria ela colocar Alex na linha? Era difícil. Ela provavelmente enlouqueceria tentando.

Horas depois, Olivia trocara o vestido elegante de casamento por um conjunto rosa claro. Alex também trocara o terno por calças escuras e uma jaqueta esportiva. Eles, então, se despediram e foram em direção ao aeroporto, onde um avião particular os levaria pelo litoral ao extremo norte de Sydney até a casa de férias dos Valente, perto de Ballina.

— Então — disse Alex assim que estavam em pleno vôo e sentados confortavelmente nos luxuosos assentos de couro — gostou do casamento?

Ela sorriu com educação.

— Foi perfeito. Obrigada.

— Você se enganou quanto a não saber atuar. Você se saiu bem.

Ela sorriu, ironizando a si mesma.

— Talvez eu devesse me tomar uma atriz, afinal?

O rosto dele ficou sério.

— Após o casamento. Não antes.

— Não tenho certeza se seus irmãos acreditaram.

— Mesmo que eles tenham suspeitado de algo, não contarei. — A tensão pairava no ar. — Peço que se afaste deles o máximo possível.

Se fosse um casal normal, ela pensaria que Alex tinha ciúmes de ela passar tempo com Nick e Matt. Entretanto, ele parecia apenas estar sendo possessivo. Ela era dele agora.

— Não pretendo passar mais tempo com eles além do necessário.

— Ótimo.

Eles se encararam por um instante antes que ela se voltasse para a paisagem do lado de fora. Olivia estava cansada. Só conseguiu pensar em como se sentia exausta com tudo.

Ela acordou com Alex inclinado para frente, com a mão quente no joelho dela, balançando-o com delicadeza para despertá-la.

— Estamos quase chegando — murmurou ele, com os olhos cinzentos e um toque que era como uma carícia que a aquecia até a coxa.

Ela rapidamente fingiu que nada sentia, mas era como ignorar a existência dele. Ele existia, assim como o toque dele. E só de saber que ele á viu adormecida...

Olivia se mexeu, e ele a largou.

— Tomara que eu não tenha dormido com a boca aberta — falou ela, tentando manter a situação mais relaxada.

Ele se recostou na cadeira com um sorriso masculino que transmitia segurança.

— Eu lhe contarei amanhã se você ronca — falou ele devagar, olhando para o corpete branco que Olivia vestia debaixo da jaqueta.

Ela sentiu os mamilos enrijecerem e as bochechas corarem.

— Já me disseram que não!

O sorriso dele sumiu. Ele olhou para a janela e, então, de volta para ela.

— Pousaremos em breve. Não quer se maquiar? Haverá um ou dois fotógrafos no aeroporto — comentou-o, distante.

Ela gemeu por dentro, pois não queria mais bancar a atriz.

— Eles não tiraram fotos o suficiente no casamento?

Alex deu de ombros.

Ela assentiu e se levantou, ajeitando a saia sem necessidade.

— É melhor eu me maquiar para ficar apresentável.

— Você está mais do que apresentável — comentou-o, num tom rouco que a fez querer sair em disparada.

Melhor caminhar, decidiu, ignorando o olhar de Alex enquanto ela calmamente se dirigia ao banheiro. Lá dentro, ela se deixou cair atrás da porta. Quem disse que o amor fazia o mundo girar não acertou. Estava mais para atração sexual do que para amor.

O pôr-do-sol estava lindo quando desembarcaram. No entanto, Olivia mal pôde apreciá-lo enquanto passavam pelos flashes dos fotógrafos até a outra limusine que os aguardava. Em geral, a imprensa não a deixava nervosa, mas agora, sim. No casamento, foi diferente.

Menos pessoal.

Agora, ela se sentia desconcertada e, atrevia-se a pensar, deslocada. Já era ruim Alex provavelmente ter adivinhado como ela se sentia, mas não queria que o resto do mundo também soubesse.

Após 20 minutos, eles estavam em uma estrada sinuosa indo para a mansão imponente. Com um jardim exuberante subtropical, a casa tinha dois andares e varandas largas nos níveis superiores e inferiores. As palmeiras balançavam a brisa das águas cristalinas e batiam de leve nas janelas de vidro com persianas espalhadas pela casa.

Um casal mais velho lhes deu as boas-vindas à Villa Valente e, então, Alex sugeriu que eles fossem para a suíte principal, onde jantariam mais tarde.

— Preciso fazer umas ligações antes. Eu a encontro em meia hora.

Ela concordou, aliviada. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha e seguiu Harriet pelas escadas. Elas conversaram rapidamente sobre o casamento. Depois, a mulher idosa e que parecia ser gentil levou-a até a suíte de luxo, que tinha uma pequena mesa arrumada para eles num canto.

Havia uma camisola azul-clara de seda e um robe da mesma cor sobre a cama enorme.

— Isto é do Alex? — perguntou Olivia, falando baixo e com cautela, sem saber se gostava que ele comprasse roupas para ela. Era como se ele quisesse ser o dono dela.

— Não, é um presente de casamento de Martin e eu. — O rosto de Harriet suavizou. — Eu sei que você é uma estilista maravilhosa, Sra. Valente, mas achei que gostaria de um presente nosso. Não precisa vesti-lo à noite caso não queira.

Olivia relaxou e sorriu.

— É lindo, obrigada. E, sim, eu irei vesti-lo à noite.

— O prazer é todo nosso. — Harriet se dirigiu até a porta. — Se precisar de algo, é só chamar.

Olivia assentiu, mas, assim que a porta fechou, ela olhou para á lingerie, que era mais glamorosa do que a que separara para Alex, que ele tiraria de maneira calma e sedutora ou talvez com rapidez. Ela tremeu. Não tinha medo de ele a machucar fisicamente, mas de que conhecesse o corpo dela.

Então ela se lembrou de que havia se casado com Alex hoje.

Tinha jurado ser mulher dele.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro após o banho, Alex estava em pé ao lado da mesa. Ele obviamente tomou banho em outro quarto e pôs um par de calças cinza e uma camisa pólo preta que realçavam a beleza dele.

Os olhos dele pareciam consumidos pelo fogo.

— Não achei que poderia ficar ainda mais bonita — comentou-o. — Mas você está.

Gemendo por dentro por conta das palavras dele, ela encolheu os ombros.

— Harriet e Martin compraram para mim — apressou-se ela a dizer, não querendo que ele achasse que se vestiria assim apenas por causa dele. — Não poderia deixar de usar.

Ele a olhou por mais um momento.

— Eles têm bom gosto.

Ela deu um passo adiante, olhando para a mesa.

— Falando em gosto, tudo isto parece delicioso.

Alex esperou ela se aproximar e puxou uma cadeira.

— Sim, parece. Nada exceto o melhor para...

— Uma Valente? — a completou, se sentando.

— Eu ia dizer para você — sussurrou ele próximo à orelha dela.

— Ah.

Ele estava perto dela. Olivia esperava que as mãos dele deslizassem pelos ombros dela. Ficou tensa, se preparando, quase querendo. Mas apenas porque ela queria acabar logo com isso, convenceu a si mesma, enquanto Alex se sentava no outro lado e lhe passava uma taça de vinho.

A taça dele bateu suavemente na dela.

— A nós.

Ela prendeu a respiração, corando.

— A nós.

Ambos tomaram um gole de vinho. Então, Alex pôs a taça dele na mesa.

— Agora, o que gostaria de experimentar primeiro? — perguntou ele, com um brilho no olhar.

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou manter a compostura.

Ele estava insinuando que ela o experimentasse?

Nossa, se esperava que ela tomasse a iniciativa, Alex teria uma grande surpresa. Não havia mulher no mundo que não gostaria de fazer amor com ele, incluindo Olivia, mas, esta noite, ela não daria o primeiro passo. Ela não tinha experiência sexual o bastante para agir de maneira segura quanto a isso.

— A salada de frutos do mar parece boa — respondeu Olivia.

Ele a encarou com cumplicidade.

— Sim — foi tudo o que ele disse. Então, fez um gesto para que se servissem.

Após comerem, conversaram sobre a casa, o clima e a comida. Não estavam se conhecendo, mas apenas adiando o inevitável. Ao menos para Olivia.

De repente, Alex tirou uma folha de papel do bolso e a empurrou na mesa na direção dela.

— Aqui está o cheque com o resto do dinheiro. Eu quero que o guarde agora e não após fazermos amor.

Ela não conseguiu decifrar o rosto dele, mas algo amoleceu dentro dela, apesar do pulso estar disparando. Era bom saber que ele se importava com os sentimentos dela.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela, deixando o cheque onde estava.

Ela depositaria metade do cheque generoso na conta do trabalho e a outra metade na de Felícia, em Los Angeles.

Quanto a Alex, ela admitiu que um homem que punha a família em primeiro lugar tinha que possuir alguma forma de sensibilidade. Ela gostava do fato de que ele estava fazendo isso pelos irmãos, como ela pela mãe. Ao menos, tinham isso em comum.

Então, ela se lembrou.

Ela se inclinou para perto dele.

— Alex, eu gostei do seu pai. Acho que ele é bem-intencionado.

Num instante, o rosto de Alex ficou severo.

— Você o conheceu por cinco minutos e já notou isso, não é?

Droga. Ela lamentou ter dito isso agora. O momento de empatia acabou.

— Às vezes, você precisa conhecer uma pessoa por muito tempo para saber quem ela é — observou ela, com calma. — Você, com certeza, fez uma idéia de quem eu era rapidamente.

Ele relaxou. O olhar sexy dele mostrou que só pensava agora em sedução.

— Sim, eu fiz, não fiz?

Sem avisar, ele foi até o outro lado e segurou a mão dela, levantando-a com delicadeza.

Ela ficou sem fôlego. Minha nossa, o que tinha começado?

— Alex, eu...

— E isto é porque eu sei quando algo parece ser o certo a fazer — interrompeu-o, puxando-a, fazendo-a tremer. O que ele pretendia era óbvio.

— Alex...

— E você parece ser certa para mim, Olivia Valente — murmurou ele, colocando-a no colo, olhando-a com intensidade e segurando com a mão quente a cintura dela.

— Muito, muito certa.

Olivia lambeu os lábios.

— Alex, por favor; podemos...

— Sim, nós podemos — sussurrou ele, abaixando a cabeça.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

A boca de Alex cobriu a dela, e o quarto ficou silencioso enquanto ele a segurava, sentindo o toque delicado da pele dela. Só a havia beijado duas vezes antes; logo, queria aproveitar a ocasião e explorar cada canto da boca de Olivia.

Ele o fez sem pressa.

No entanto, não conseguiu segurar por mais tempo a vontade de explorar além. Ele precisava experimentar por completo aquela boca deliciosa e, então, descobrir cada canto dela. Queria sentir a excitação e a intensidade ao descobrir os mistérios do corpo dela.

E ele queria isso agora.

Ele separou os lábios dela com os dele e sentiu o doce hálito atingi-lo. Alex gemeu e saboreou o momento, antes de colocar a língua.

Alex moveu a boca na dela devagar. E, então, ela correspondeu o beijo, descobrindo o gosto dele, a excitação dele à medida que o prazer crescia.

Quanto finalmente começou a diminuir o ritmo, ele mordeu de leve o lábio superior dela.

— O terceiro é o melhor — sussurrou ele, observando que as pupilas dela haviam aumentado.

— Terceiro?

— Este foi o nosso terceiro beijo. — Ele inclinou a cabeça mais uma vez. — E este... — Ele queria outros. -... É o nosso quarto.

Ele a beijou de novo e, em seguida, passou a beijar a linha do queixo dela. Os lábios de Alex roçaram o lóbulo da orelha de Olivia. Ele permanecia por lá, sentindo o leve cheiro floral do cabelo dela.

Logo depois, ele se afastou e correu o dedo pelo queixo dela. Ele seguiu a linha do pescoço até o peito, onde o coração de Olivia batia forte, e parou no primeiro botão do decote do robe azul.

A excitação dele só aumentava.

— Tire para mim.

Ela engasgou, e os olhos azuis abriram mais.

— O botão?

— Sim. — Ele tinha uma das mãos livres, enquanto a outra segurava Olivia pela cintura. — Tire o resto para mim.

Após um instante de dúvida, Olivia levou as mãos ao robe e obedeceu a Alex. A seda se abriu à medida que os botões se libertavam, descendo a roupa azul feita para fisgar a atenção de um homem.

Funcionou.

E os pensamentos mais impuros invadiram a mente dele.

— Você é maravilhosa — afirmou ele, olhando para o contorno dos mamilos dela contra o robe brilhante.

Ele a sentiu se arrepiar quando correu o dedão por cima do mamilo. Repetiu o gesto e segurou-o, apertando-o com delicadeza. O arrepio de Olivia se transformou em tremor.

Deliciando-se com a visão de Olivia ficar excitada, ele foi em direção ao seio e começou a chupá-lo através do robe, contornando-o com a língua.

Ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça no ombro de Alex. Com um dos braços, ela envolveu Alex e enterrou o rosto na nuca dele, respirando com força. De repente, ela se voltou para onde estava antes, como se pega fazendo algo que não deveria.

A excitação explodia dentro de Alex.

— Faça isso de novo! — pediu ele, ainda no seio dela.

Ela hesitou por um segundo, antes de obedecer-lhe e fazê-lo gemer. Ficaram nesta posição por pouco tempo. Ele levantou a cabeça e Olivia também. Alex a encarou.

— Um homem pode se perder em você e não querer mais voltar! — o admitiu.

— Ah, Alex!

Ele a olhou de cima para baixo e se fixou na parte de cima de coxas. Levantou a cabeça.

— Você não gostou de eu ter dito isso?

— Sim — confessou ela. — Gostei.

Alex deslizou a mão pelo corpo de Olivia, descendo-a pelo abdome até parar entre as pernas dela. Ela engasgou quando sentiu o dedo dele alisando-a sobre a roupa.

— Você não gosta quando toco você? — provocou ele.

— Sim — sussurrou ela. — Eu gosto.

Alex precisava sentir o corpo nu dela. Queria experimentar a pele lisa dela. Ele a levantou nos braços e começou a tirar o robe, deixando-o cair no chão. A lingerie seria a próxima, e ele estremeceu quando viu como Olivia era bela.

Os olhos de ambos congelaram um no outro.

— Alex... — murmurou ela.

Os olhos de Olivia cresceram, as bochechas coraram, mas ela não se cobriu.

Alex a levantou e a carregou até a cama. Após deitá-la, ele começou a tirar a roupa.

E eles se encararam mais uma vez antes de Olivia olhar para o corpo dele. Ela engasgou de leve. Alex sabia que se não a tocasse, sentisse o gosto dela, estivesse dentro dela, explodiria.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela. Olivia abriu a boca antes mesmo que os lábios de ambos se encontrassem. Ele gemeu, aprovando o gesto, e teve o beijo correspondido. As mãos dela subiram pelos ombros dele. Alex deixou-se puxar por ela até os corpos nus se tocarem um no outro, saboreando com desejo antecipado.

Olivia gemeu quando ele se ajoelhou e beijou cada canto do corpo liso dela. Alex beijou-a entre as pernas e a amou até que ela se curvasse sob ele. Olivia segurou os cabelos de Alex com força. Ela sentiu um arrepio e, então, o corpo dela tremeu até ser atingida por uma onda de prazer que não parava.

Ele adorou o clímax dela, mas não conseguia mais esperar. Ergueu o corpo e alcançou uma camisinha na gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama. Não duvidou que fosse usá-la. E nem ela.

Com precisão, colocou-a enquanto ela o observava. Ele não prestou atenção em nada, além dela.

E ela estava maravilhosa.

Alex começou devagar, com a sensação crescendo à medida que a penetrou. Ela suspirou alto, e Alex aguardou até que ela se acostumasse a ele.

Ele se movimentou ao ritmo de seus corpos. Mas, logo, não era o bastante. Nada era o bastante.

Até que ela se apertou a ele e, assim, ele alcançou o máximo do prazer.

Olivia acordou abraçada a Alex.

Marido dela.

Marido temporário lembrou-se ela disso enquanto abria os olhos, ciente de que isso não era mais verdade agora. O corpo dela estaria permanentemente ao lado do dele, com as lembranças da noite anterior gravadas.

Não havia como negar como Alex a fez se sentir ontem à noite. Ele foi gentil, mas surpreendente no desejo. Foi intenso, de tirar o fôlego...

Somente um homem especial era capaz de tal façanha: ser carnal, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estabelecer uma ligação emocional que não tinha nada a ver com amor.

A garganta dela estava seca. Por que pensava em amor? Só porque um homem a abraçava? Amor era algo para outros casais, que não fazia parte do acordo dela com Alex, refletiu enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dele e sair da cama.

— Não se mexa — murmurou ele.

Ela congelou.

Ele se virou para olhá-la e, por um longo instante, á encarou com os olhos cinzentos.

— Onde está indo? — perguntou ele com uma voz grave, cuja excitação preencheu o espaço que os separava.

— Ah... É hora de levantar — tentou responder Olivia após uma breve reflexão. Logo, sentiu um calor no rosto.

Ele sorriu.

— Você está perguntando ou afirmando?

Ela resistiu ao impulso de devolver a provocação.

— Afirmando.

— Sabe, você foi fantástica ontem — disse ele com carinho.

Olivia piscou para Alex, sentindo o coração amolecer.

— Fui?

Alex voltou o olhar para os seios nus dela.

— Há tempos que não fazia amor, não é? — falou ele em tom rouco.

Ela não respondeu. Não conseguia. Lembrou-se de Eric, que sempre a elogiava para evitar que descobrisse sobre os casos dele.

— A falta de vida sexual não é motivo para ter vergonha — continuou Alex, deslizando a mão até o quadril dela. – Eu até gosto disso.

— Dois pesos e duas medidas, Alex?

A mão parou, e o olhar dele ficou mais cortante.

— De jeito nenhum. Nunca fui de sair com qualquer mulher por aí.

Provavelmente, ele notou o ceticismo dela, porque ficou tenso.

— E, com certeza, não vou trair a minha mulher.

Ela sentiu-se estranhamente animada, mas não conseguiu deixar a ansiedade de lado.

— Mas as mulheres devem se jogar aos seus pés o tempo todo.

Após franzir a testa, Alex começou a entender a que ela se referia.

— Não sou como o seu ex-marido, Olivia. Só porque uma mulher se oferece, não significa que eu vá aceitar.

— Mas você deve ter aceitado algumas vezes — insistiu ela.

De repente, ele a olhou com firmeza.

— Só há espaço para duas pessoas nesta cama. Você e eu. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre vocês não deve entrar aqui.

As palavras dele foram como um choque de realidade.

— Sim, você tem razão.

Ele manteve o olhar por alguns segundos e, então, relaxou.

— Desapegue-se, Olivia. Não deixe que isso estrague o que temos.

— Não sei o que temos.

— Não sabe? — Ele deu uma risada rouca, fazendo-a sentir como se uma seda quente descesse pela coluna. — Talvez eu deva refrescar a sua memória.

Sem dar a ela uma chance de resposta, Alex a trouxe para perto dele. Os corpos de ambos se tocaram e foi o que bastou para que o fogo da paixão reacendesse.

Então, ele a excitou até ela perder o controle e a deixou num estado de êxtase que a fez brilhar mesmo após terem chegado ao prazer.

Quando Olivia acordou de novo, se viu sozinha nos lençóis.

Então, moveu as pernas e encolheu-se um pouco.

Isto era tudo?

Não, ainda havia este lembrete, pensou ela. Ainda bem que Alex não estava presente para vê-la corar. O corpo dela estava exausto de prazer, muito consciente de quando fizeram amor. Ela usara músculos que ficaram dormentes por anos.

Ela jogou o lençol de volta na cama e correu para o banheiro. Se permanecesse na cama, pensaria sobre ontem à noite, algo que pretendia evitar. Alex podia tê-la feito se esquecer de tudo enquanto fizeram amor, até de si mesma, mas era o momento de seguir adiante. Caso contrário, ela ficaria tentada em permanecer, deitada na cama, esperando Alex aparecer para se juntar a ela.

Se ele visse isso, pensaria que a tinha na palma das mãos.

De jeito nenhum.

Ela lhe daria um ano da vida dela, mas jamais a alma.

Quanto terminou o banho, Olivia desceu e se viu em um enorme salão ensolarado, cercado por janelas e cujo tamanho era de um dos lados da casa. Havia uma mesa posta para o café da manhã, mas Alex estava ausente.

Então, Harriet surgiu.

— Ele está no escritório, adiantando o trabalho, embora que trabalho precise tanto de atenção no primeiro dia da lua de mel é algo que não compreendo.

Harriet indicou a Olivia um lugar e começou a mexer na mesa.

Como a empresária que era Olivia sabia que o trabalho não esperava por lua de mel.

Além do mais, estava grata com Alex ocupado, embora não pudesse dizer isso para Harriet. Afinal, o papel dela era de uma noiva radiante.

Ora, ela era uma noiva radiante. Ela somente não era uma noiva radiante apaixonada pelo marido.

— Tudo bem, Harriet. Não me sinto deixada de lado. — sorriu ela. — Não com toda a atenção que você me dá.

Harriet parou de mexer na mesa e sorriu de volta para Olivia.

— Ficamos tão felizes que tenha se casado com Alex. Ele precisa de alguém como ele.

Isso era novidade para Olivia. Alex tinha família: pai, mãe, dois irmãos. E devia ter muitos amigos.

Como ele.

Sim, havia uma diferença, ela admitiu em silêncio.

Com exceção de Felícia, Olivia não tinha ninguém como ela. Bem que pensou ter encontrado essa pessoa quando se casou com Eric e, por um período breve, acreditou nisso. A ignorância era uma bênção, às vezes.

No entanto, ela estava bem ciente quanto a este casamento. Dessa vez, entrou de olhos bem abertos. Era um casamento de conveniência. O trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar, e com razão.

Harriet se ofereceu para cozinhar ovos, mas Olivia recusou e preferiu o cereal. Após concordar com a cabeça, Harriet saiu da sala.

Pela primeira vez, Olivia pôde olhar ao redor. O cômodo estava decorado com tons amarelos suaves, verdes pálidos e brancos cremosos. Havia uma fonte num canto próxima a cadeiras de palha e um sofá; um lugar para sentar e relaxar. Plantas em vasos e quadros completavam o ambiente. A grande mesa de vidro de jantar era onde, sem dúvida, Alex comia. A paisagem do oceano era inacreditável.

Assim que terminou de comer e estava bebendo café, Alex apareceu. Ela ignorou o fato de que a presença dele á fazia perder o fôlego enquanto caminhava na direção dela, segurava o rosto dela e a beijava.

E que beijo!

Ele, então, afastou-se com um olhar satisfeito antes de se sentar no outro lado da mesa.

— Desculpe pelo atraso — disse ele em tom casual, como se não a tivesse feito estremecer toda. — Tive que atender a uma ligação.

O tom casual dele fez a alegria dela sumir. Ele, com certeza; devia estar acostumado com mulheres habituadas tanto aos beijos quanto às exigências de trabalho dele.

Ele não podia ter mostrado um pouco de consideração com os sentimentos dela? E se ela realmente o amasse? Ficaria arrasada em ser tratada assim. Era como se ela fosse uma garota de programa e tivesse que aturar esse tratamento.

Olivia jogou o guardanapo na mesa e ficou em pé em frente à mesa.

— Tudo bem, Alex. Eu também tenho que fazer algumas ligações de negócios — anunciou ela e saiu.

— Olivia?

Ela parou e o encarou.

— Sim?

— O escritório fica na quarta porta à direita.

Os olhos dele estavam rindo? A boca dele havia se mexido? Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Eu vou achar.

No escritório, Olivia se sentou à escrivaninha, orgulhosa de si mesma. Mesmo que ele tivesse achado o pequeno protesto divertido, ela tinha demarcado a posição dela.

Olivia pegou o telefone, mas se sentiu uma boba ao perceber que não tinha ninguém para quem ligar. Tendo adiantado o trabalho durante a semana e com Lianne insistindo que só ligasse em caso de urgência, para quem ela iria ligar?

Para a mãe, Felícia.

Ela não acharia estranho que Olivia ligasse para ela para perguntar como estava? No entanto, quando ligou, a empregada da casa dos Valente informou que ela e os pais de Alex passariam o dia fora.

Não havia mais ninguém para ligar. Tinha alguns conhecidos nos Estados Unidos, mas eles a achariam uma louca por ligar no dia seguinte ao casamento.

— Terminou com as ligações?

Ela olhou para cima e viu Alex parado em frente à porta. Por um instante, achou que ele fora sarcástico, mas logo viu que ele falava sério.

Embora provavelmente tenha achado engraçada à forma como ela se retirou do salão, Alex não estava zombando da ética de trabalho que ela possuía.

— Sim, terminei.

— Vamos caminhar na praia, então.

Só então ela viu que ele tinha trocado as calças e a camisa pólo por algo mais confortável. Olivia olhou para o corpo em forma dele, agora vestido com uma camiseta branca, bermuda de praia e sandálias de couro. Ele parecia um surfista prestes a entrar no mar.

— Onde está a prancha? — perguntou ela sem querer ser engraçada.

— Largou-me anos atrás — respondeu ele sorrindo.

Olivia riu. O sorriso dele o fazia parecer tão jovem e despreocupado que ela teve dificuldade de acreditar que aquele Alex era o empresário com que ela se casara.

— Vou vestir algo mais confortável. Dê-me cinco minutos.

— Quer ajuda?

O coração dela bateu forte.

— Não, obrigada. Eu me visto sozinha já há algum tempo — continuou andando até a porta, mantendo a calma.

— Eu estava mais interessado na parte de tirar a roupa — respondeu ele, abrindo espaço para ela passar.

Ela escondeu o sorriso. Caso contrário, ele poderia achar que ela o estava encorajando a subir para o quarto para fazerem amor.

Não era essa a intenção dela.

Em definitivo.

— Eu lhe encontro na varanda da frente em cinco minutos — disse ele enquanto Olivia se dirigia às escadas.

— Tudo bem.

De propósito, Olivia demorou dez minutos para vestir uma bermuda e uma blusa sem mangas. Então, pôs filtro solar, pegou os óculos de sol e os colocou no rosto.

— Que cinco minutos demorados — disse Alex, com uma expressão tão carregada que nem os óculos escuros conseguiram esconder.

Ela empurrou a porta corrediça e saiu para a varanda.

— Não sabia que estava contando os minutos.

— Não estou. — Ele olhou para o relógio Rolex e sorriu. — Foi por hábito. — Ele tirou o relógio e o colocou na mesa atrás dele. — Agora, vamos tomar um ar fresco.

Ele estendeu a mão.

Por algum motivo, ela hesitou.

— Harriet está nos olhando da janela — comentou-o.

— Está?

Ela se virou para olhar, mas não a viu até ele dar um passo adiante e pegar a mão dela, conduzindo-a pelos degraus no gramado curto ao lado da casa. De mãos dadas, caminharam por uma trilha de terra até a praia.

— Agora, somos de fato amantes — disse ele com um sorriso irônico.

— Ah, mas...

— O quê? Não somos amantes? — Ele parou e a encarou. — Afinal, quem era aquela mulher maravilhosa nos meus braços ontem à noite?

De repente, o sorriso desapareceu do rosto dele, mas a rouquidão da voz permaneceu. Olivia sentiu as bochechas quentes.

— Ela foi um sonho, talvez?

— Ah, sim — murmurou ele. — Ela foi.

O coração dela mudou de opinião.

— Alex, eu... — Naquele momento, a brisa do mar surgiu e os envolveu como um pequeno redemoinho, desconcentrando-a. — Ah... Essa brisa é bem forte!

Então, ela se virou e retornou a caminhada. Ficou surpresa quando ele largou a mão dela. Olivia esperava, em parte, que ele a virasse para si, á puxasse para mais perto e...

Ele ficou ao lado dela, sem tocá-la.

— Sim, essa brisa é boa para limpar teias de aranha — falou Alex.

Ela ignorou o desapontamento, mas fora culpa dela. Poderia ter ficado onde estava e deixá-lo beijá-la. Ainda assim, sabia por que não ficou. Apesar de ser amantes, ela não estava apaixonada por ele. Para ela, tomar a iniciativa de fazer amor com ele seria como andar, nua pela avenida principal de Sydney. Ela se sentiria completamente exposta.

Adiante, a trilha alcançava uma pequena duna e, abaixo, a praia ensolarada, repleta de casais deitados em toalhas ou brincando com os filhos nos bancos de areia. Um casal mais velho corria à beira-mar. Alguns surfistas flutuavam no mar, esperando em vão por ondas maiores.

— É lindo — suspirou ela, admirada.

— É.

Ela tirou as sandálias, gostando da sensação da areia nos dedos.

— Faz anos que não caminho na praia.

Ele também tirou as sandálias.

— Então, o que está esperando?

Quando ela foi pegar as sandálias, ele disse:

— Deixe-as. Nós as pegaremos quando voltarmos.

Ela piscou de surpresa.

— Mas ninguém vai roubá-las?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Se estão tão desesperados, então que fiquem à vontade.

— Ah! — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Acho que um homem como você não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro.

— Um homem como eu?

Ela parou, pois notou que havia cometido um erro.

— Acabei de perceber que você deixou seu Rolex na varanda.

— E?

Não havia como voltar atrás agora.

— Seja sincero, Alex. Você nasceu em berço de ouro. Não valoriza o que tem.

— Pelo que me lembro você também nasceu num desses berços de ouro.

— Sim — admitiu-a. — Mas fui criada por minha avó, com simplicidade.

Apesar de Olivia não se considerar uma pessoa simples, ela ainda não seria tão desapegada a ponto de deixar relógios caros do lado de fora de uma varanda ou mesmo sandálias na praia.

A máscara de Alex caía.

— Eu preservo o que é importante.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Olivia permaneceu parada e viu Alex se virar e caminhar pela areia. As palavras dele foram frias e sérias, típicas de um presidente durão de empresa. Havia dentro dele uma personalidade forte. Uma mulher teria muita sorte em tê-lo como amante. Em ser protegida de maneira tão feroz por ele. E ele a protegeria de maneira feroz. Ela sabia por instinto.

Alex se virou para Olivia.

— Você vem?

As palavras dele á fizeram esquecer o que pensava e, ela o seguiu. Não queria imaginar Alex com outra mulher. Assim, Olivia mudou de assunto para aliviar a tensão.

— Você vem aqui sempre?

Ele se voltou para ela e a olhou por detrás dos óculos escuros.

— Costumava vir com a família durante o Natal. E bom para sair da cidade e evitar o calor de dezembro.

Ela assentiu.

— Parece maravilhoso.

Olivia se lembrava daqueles verões longos e quentes.

Felícia sempre retornava para passar as festividades com ela e a avó e se divertiam bastante como uma família. Após a morte dela, Olivia e Felícia celebravam o Natal em Los Angeles e nunca mais foi o mesmo. Olivia achou que fazia parte do processo de amadurecimento.

— Você vai poder descobrir este ano, Olivia. Faltam poucos meses para o Natal.

— Mas eu passo as festas com minha mãe — protestou ela.

— Nós a convidaremos, então — disse ele num tom mais de ordem do que sugestão.

— Mas...

— Pareceria estranho você viajar para os Estados Unidos sem o seu marido durante as festas — apontou ele.

— Você poderia vir para Los Angeles — falou ela, sem estar convicta de que gostaria de tê-lo ao lado dela, embora soubesse que seria estranho aparecer desacompanhada.

Caramba e, ela só estava casada há um dia!

— Não — comunicou ele num tom severo. — Meus pais estarão aqui e meus irmãos também. Não vou acabar com a tradição da família.

O tom de voz dele despertou a curiosidade dela. Alex era mais profundo do que ela imaginou a princípio. E muito mais ligado à família do que demonstrava. Não foi à toa que Cesare o convenceu a se casar.

Casar-se com um homem desse tipo seria um sonho realizado se tivesse sido de verdade. Um casamento para sempre. Ela suspirou. Era melhor que não fosse real mesmo, porque, então, ele iria querer constituir uma família de verdade com ela e...

De repente, ele parou, pôs a mão no braço dela e a girou na direção dele. Ela estava nos braços dele antes que se desse conta, os lábios dele contra os dela, ele a surpreendendo com um beijo que a fez se esquecer até de que estava na praia.

Sendo o que importava era o beijo. E o próximo.

Ele se afastou dela logo depois, mas Olivia não conseguiu decifrar os olhos dele. Um problema comum causado pelo uso de óculos escuros.

Ela pigarreou.

— Ah... O que foi isso?

— Uma pessoa estava tirando fotos de nós. Quis lhe dar algo que valesse a pena para mostrar.

O coração dela parou.

— Que legal!

— Achei que fosse — disse ele, aparentemente ignorando o sarcasmo na voz dela enquanto a pegava pela mão de modo possessivo para caminhar ao lado dela pela orla, como se ela fosse a mulher dele e ele quisesse mostrar isso para o mundo inteiro.

Ela escondeu o desapontamento.

— Ainda estamos sendo seguidos? — perguntou ela por perguntar, tentando manter o foco e fingir que não se importava em ser usada como uma peça de propaganda durante a lua de mel.

Ela se encolheu de vergonha por dentro. O que tinha de errado com ela? Esse casamento era uma peça de propaganda. Como podia culpar Alex por se aproveitar disso agora?

— Não o estou vendo. De qualquer maneira, esqueça isso agora. Ele vai tirar nossa foto quer queiramos ou não.

Ele estava certo e, alguns metros à frente, Olivia relaxou. O som da água batendo no litoral e as sensações da brisa no rosto diminuíram as preocupações dela. Como não relaxar?

Era o cenário perfeito para abrandar a tensão até da pessoa mais estressada.

Então, o sol se ocultou atrás de uma grande nuvem branca, e, por alguns instantes, o ambiente escureceu para logo retornar a ser banhado pela luz. Querendo guardar a imagem, ela tirou os óculos escuros para poder apreciar melhor o brilho e as cores ricas.

— A luz e as cores são maravilhosas. Preciso trazer o meu caderno aqui e desenhar tudo isso.

Alex tirou os óculos escuros e olhou para a praia à frente deles. Então, se voltou para ela.

— Gostaria de ver você desenhando algo.

Ela corou, sentindo-se bem.

— Tive uma idéia para pôr um marco australiano em um desenho para o mercado internacional. Isto aqui pode ser o que estive procurando.

— Você é muito talentosa, não é? — o comentou com um olhar de admiração.

O coração de Olivia reagiu, mas ela riu para disfarçar.

— Ainda não desenhei.

— Tenho certeza de que será um sucesso.

Ela rapidamente pôs os óculos escuros no rosto, para esconder dele que se sentiu quase intimidada com o elogio.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela.

Ela estava acostumada a elogios de pessoas ricas e poderosas. Ela desenhou roupas para algumas das pessoas mais famosas do mundo. Ainda assim, Alex, marido dela, a fez se sentir tímida quando elogiou o talento dela?

Que loucura!

Ele colocou os óculos também.

— Vamos voltar? Infelizmente, preciso adiantar mais trabalho ainda.

Ela concordou.

— Tudo bem, mas acho que vou pegar meu caderno e trazê-lo para cá enquanto você estiver ocupado.

— Não.

Ela piscou diante daquela ordem. Tinha escutado aquilo mesmo?

— Desculpe-me?

— Não quero que venha aqui sozinha. Alguém pode lhe assediar e não estarei aqui para ajudar.

— A imprensa não veio acampar aqui, Alex. Há somente um cara que...

De repente, ela percebeu uma movimentação pelo canto do olho e se virou para ver o que era. Depois, voltou-se para Alex.

— Não é um repórter. É apenas uma criança.

— É um adolescente e, agora, sumiu; provavelmente para vender as fotos para aquele que pagar mais. — Alex ficou preocupado. — Falei sério, Olivia. Não venha aqui sozinha.

— Você está exagerando.

— Faça-me esse favor.

— Prefiro esganar você.

— Isso seria um tanto radical, não acha? — disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha e o canto da boca.

— Olha, não estou acostumada a ficar, sentada o dia todo sem fazer nada.

— Então chegou a sua hora. Tem uma piscina na casa. Por que não descansa por algumas horas e eu a levarei à cidade para jantar esta noite?

Ela se animou por dentro quando pensou em jantar com ele, mas manteve-se firme na posição dela.

— Não sou uma criança para receber um presente por ficar quieta num canto enquanto você trabalha. — Olivia empinou o nariz. — Aliás, eu ainda não terminei de fazer o meu trabalho. Eu não pretendia trabalhar na lua de mel, mas... — Ela fez uma pausa calculada. -... Se você for trabalhar, eu vou também.

Alex ficou tenso.

— Desculpe-me por isso. Meu pai tem reduzido a carga de trabalho dele ultimamente e, assim, estou mais pressionado.

— Ah...

Algo nas palavras dele á tocou. Talvez tenha sido a demonstração crua de emoção na voz dele que a tenha sensibilizado.

— Alex, eu entendo...

Embora não gostasse que lhe dissessem o que fazer, Olivia achou que podia ceder dessa vez.

Ele se inclinou na direção dela, menos tenso do que antes.

— Que bom.

Ele deu o braço a ela e caminharam de volta. Surpreendentemente, as sandálias ainda estavam onde eles as deixaram, mas ela não encarou Alex nem falou enquanto as calçavam e andavam para casa.

Assim que chegaram, ele foi para o escritório e leu as mensagens de telefone, esquecendo-se dela. Olivia o observou. Uma sensação boba de solidão a invadiu. Ela nunca se sentiu solitária.

Deve ter sido porque ela ficou cansada de repente. Olivia resolveu tomar um banho para tirar à areia.

Quando saiu, vestida em um robe de seda, a cama parecia tão convidativa... Talvez pudesse se deitar por alguns minutos...

Ela acordou envolta por um leve cobertor. O relógio ao lado da cama mostrava ser metade da tarde. Sentindo-se culpada, ela jogou o cobertor de lado, pôs uma calça capri branca e uma blusa vermelha-cereja e desceu as escadas. Alex ainda estava no escritório, mas ele abaixou a caneta quando a viu na entrada.

— Desculpe — disse ela. — Não queria dormir tanto. Era para ser um cochilo.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Você devia estar precisando descansar.

Ele olhou para o corpo dela, ficando mais atento à medida que abaixava a vista.

— Fiquei com vontade de me juntar a você — murmurou ele, deixando-a ligeiramente excitada com a voz rouca dele.

Ela molhou os lábios.

— Pensei que Harriet tivesse me coberto.

Ela desejou que tivesse sido.

— Não, fui eu — contou ele com um leve sorriso.

Ela ficou sem fôlego. O robe de banho teria coberto o corpo dela se o tecido não fosse tão fino...

— A propósito, Olivia, você não ronca — comentou Alex num tom suave e sedutor.

Ela corou.

— Bom saber. — Era o momento de sair de lá. — Ah, eu não almocei, então vou fazer um lanche. — Ela esperava que Alex fosse acompanhá-la.

— Não se esqueça de que a levarei para jantar na cidade. Vamos às sete horas — informou ele de modo empresarial.

— Estarei pronta.

Ele assentiu e pegou a caneta.

— É melhor você comer alguma coisa.

Antes de se encaminhar para a cozinha, Olivia ouviu um tom de preocupação na voz dele e sabia que não era com ela.

Olivia suspirou enquanto aquela sensação de solidão a invadia mais uma vez, mas, com rapidez, ela ignorou isso. Sentia-se assim porque teria muito tempo livre agora, achou. Não era porque se sentia como uma noiva abandonada. De jeito nenhum.

Alex se sentou na cadeira após Olivia sair e tentou se concentrar no trabalho mais uma vez. No entanto, ela o inquietou, e ele não gostava de se sentir alterado desse modo.

Nunca antes uma mulher o distraíra do trabalho. Ele costumava separar um do outro. Preferia assim.

É claro que nunca fora casado antes.

Nunca vivera ao lado de uma mulher.

Nunca tivera uma mulher no círculo familiar dele.

O Natal da família costumava ser na Villa Valente com os pais e os irmãos e, às vezes, vários parentes. Mas nem ele nem os irmãos costumavam levar as namoradas lá.

Nenhum deles daria a uma mulher, tamanho falso senso de poder sobre eles.

Ainda assim, Alex não levara Olivia para lá apenas para evitar que tivesse alguma idéia errada. Olivia sabia no que estava se metendo. Este ano ficariam juntos e, no próximo, não ficariam e ambos gostavam assim.

E queriam assim.

Tinha de ser assim.

Por enquanto, ele se aproveitaria das vantagens de ter uma linda mulher na vida dele... E na cama dele. Fazer amor com Olivia na noite anterior pela primeira vez foi maravilhoso. Ela fora casada antes, de modo que ele não esperava ensiná-la nada, mas, mesmo assim, havia uma inocência nela que o fez se sentir como se fosse o primeiro amante dela a lhe dar mais do que receber.

E quanto a isso, ela foi muito melhor do que ele esperava. Ela se transformou em uma aprendiz aplicada. Ele não brincou quando disse que seria um sonho fazer amor com ela.

Naquela tarde, enquanto ela dormia... Se ele não achasse que ela estava tão cansada, teria á acordado com um beijo naquela boca estupenda. Então, teria beijado o corpo dela inteiro antes de tê-la para si mais uma vez.

Só de pensar nisso, Alex sentia o sangue correr quente, mas se segurou. A espera tornaria o momento ainda mais doce. Mais tarde, eles jantariam juntos e, logo após, fariam amor de novo e de novo.

Entretanto, era mais fácil falar do que fazer, especialmente quando ela desceu com um vestido curto cor de conhaque que realçava as belas curvas e as longas pernas. O corte que mostrava os ombros destacava uma clavícula bronzeada que merecia ser beijada.

Ela estava linda.

Ele desejou ter ficado no quarto e vê-la se vestir, vendo a meia-calça subir a perna dela. Era evidente que se ele estivesse no quarto, ainda estariam lá.

E na cama.

E fariam amor.

— Farei amor com você mais tarde — disse ele num tom grave quando ela se aproximou dele. — Sabe disso, não?

Ela corou.

— Não enjoou ainda? — brincou ela.

Ele estranhou a colocação. De onde aquilo tinha vindo? Do ex?

— De jeito nenhum, meu amor — falou ele, viril, e a beijou, contente com a indicação de prazer que viu nos olhos dela quando se afastou. — Vamos sair daqui.

Ele encaixou o braço no dela e a conduziu ao Mercedes de Cesare. Se não fossem jantar agora, não iriam mais.

Depois de 15 minutos, estavam sentados em um lugar privado no melhor restaurante da cidade, e Alex olhava para a bela loura à frente dele. Ele poderia estar sentando com as concorrentes ao Miss Universo e nenhuma delas era mais bonita do que Olivia.

— Pare de olhar, Alex — pediu ela num tom rouco.

— Por quê?

Ela o encarou de maneira seca.

— Deixa pra lá. Fale-me de suas raízes italianas.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu percebi que nunca lhe perguntei antes. Eu sei o que li nos jornais e que você nasceu na Austrália, mas isso é tudo o que sei sobre você.

Ele encostou-se à cadeira, contente pelo interesse da parte dela.

— O que gostaria de saber?

— Sabe falar italiano, por exemplo? Nunca ouvi você falando.

— Meus avôs vieram da Itália após a guerra e me ensinaram enquanto crescia, mas prefiro falar a língua local.

Ele amava os avôs, mas já faleceram, e Alex não queria falar com o pai em italiano.

— E seu pai? — perguntou ela, buscando por respostas com precisão cirúrgica. — Ele fala italiano fluente, não? Ele nasceu na Itália?

Alex se mostrou desconfortável.

— Achei que se tratasse de mim, não de meu pai.

Olivia abrandou a situação.

— Só quero entender o homem com que me casei.

— Não entenda — retrucou-o.

Em seguida, ao ver a rejeição estampada no rosto dela, Alex suspirou.

— Olha, o meu pai tinha 12 anos quando veio para cá. Por fim, fez seus milhões e se casou com minha mãe em torno dos 30. Ela era australiana e morreu quando eu era pequeno. E é isso.

— Sinto muito — disse Olivia, encarando-o cheia de compaixão.

— É, eu também — respondeu ele de coração apertado.

A única e vaga lembrança que Alex tinha da mãe era de quando se sentou no colo dela. Ele também tinha umas fotografias antigas. A mãe dele fora criada por uma tia idosa, de modo que ele sequer poderia procurar os familiares dela para saber mais sobre ela.

Cesare Valente não iria querer falar sobre ela, com certeza.

Só sabia que o motivo de se chamar Alexander, e não da forma italiana, Alessandro, foi porque Isabel lhe contou que a mãe dele insistiu. Surpreendentemente, Cesare manteve esse padrão quando Nick e Matt nasceram. Em algum lugar no coração, Alex gostava de pensar que Cesare fez isso por respeito à primeira mulher. Por outro lado, talvez fosse apenas um pensamento tolo.

— E quanto a seus avôs, Alex? — perguntou Olivia, distraindo-o de seus pensamentos. — Eles não estão mais vivos, estão? Não os vi no casamento, mas ninguém falou deles.

— Eles morreram há anos após um casamento longo e feliz — riu ele, áspero. — Não posso dizer o mesmo de meu pai — disse ele ao pensar nos três casamentos de Cesare.

— Mas Cesare é casado com Isabel há muito tempo. Eles parecem muito felizes.

— Eles são — admitiu-o com certo rancor. — Acho que devo dar crédito a ele por isso.

— Talvez seja por isso que ele queria que você se casasse. — Ela hesitou sem saber se falaria ou não. — Ele ama você, Alex. Você pode não enxergar, mas eu, sim.

— Talvez.

Alex imaginou o que ela pensaria se soubesse que Cesare queria que ele tivesse um herdeiro também. Mas para que falar sobre isso? Em seis meses, Cesare se aposentaria, senão antes. Ele não teria mais poder sobre os filhos depois disso.

A chegada do garçom para servir as bebidas foi à chance que Alex encontrou para encerrar a conversa. No entanto, assim que viu Olivia sorrir para o jovem garçom ao agradecer, Alex sentiu algo no peito. Se ele precisasse de alguém para gerar um filho, Olivia seria a candidata ideal. Ele deixou o pensamento de lado.

— Agora é a sua vez. Fale-me de seu ex-marido — disse ele, vendo-a enrijecer. Alex sabia o que os jornais haviam dito, mas queria ouvir a versão de Olivia.

— Conheci Eric quando estava começando a carreira. Eu trabalhava em Paris e ele era um inglês lindo e gentil. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ele antes. — Olivia fez um som de deboche. — Jamais quero encontrar alguém como ele de novo.

— Ele a traiu — afirmou Alex.

— Sim. Ele achou que eu era rica por causa de minha mãe. Quando descobriu que ela não me sustentava como pensou, ele me largou por uma mulher mais rica.

Alex ficou com raiva.

— Desgraçado!

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Obrigada. Eu sei que soa horrível, mas fiquei feliz de ter me livrado dele.

— Não, o que soa horrível é ele ter usado você como fez.

— Obrigada — sussurrou ela.

Olivia pareceu hesitar, mas disse:

— Ele é o principal motivo para eu desconfiar das pessoas hoje em dia.

Alex sabia que foi uma confissão dura para ela.

— Ainda assim, você confiou em mim o bastante para se casar comigo.

A expressão severa dela se alterou para um sorriso.

— É, vai entender.

Alex sentiu um calor por dentro, mas, antes que pudesse aproveitar o momento, a refeição chegou. A comida estava ótima e, logo após, eles passearam. Ele mal conseguia esperar para chegar, em casa e fazer amor com ela.

Quando finalmente estavam no quarto, ele a puxou para os braços. Sentiu-a tremer dos pés a cabeça de uma maneira que nenhuma das amantes dele fizera, como se ele fosse o único homem que pudesse satisfazer os desejos dela.

E isso mexia com ele mais do que tudo.

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Na manhã seguinte, Olivia não conseguia ficar calma. Ela e Alex acordaram tarde e tomaram café da manhã. Preocupado, ele logo foi trabalhar no escritório. Ela sabia que havia muito a ser preparado para o lançamento do perfume daqui a algumas semanas.

Ainda assim, lutava contra sentimentos de rejeição de novo. Por isso, ligou para Lianne e Felícia, apenas para descobrir que ambas estavam bem na ausência dela.

Todos pareciam estar ocupados, exceto ela.

Ela precisa se jogar no trabalho.

Uma idéia para o próximo projeto dela surgiu sem aviso, e ela se lembrou das cores do céu azul-claro se misturando ao oceano azul-escuro que jogava espuma branca na areia dourada. O efeito atraía a atenção e era perfeito para os novos desenhos dela.

Olivia decidiu que chamaria esse projeto de Coleção Valente. Afinal, era uma Valente por enquanto. E Alex comentou que ela poderia combinar os desenhos dela com o perfume Valente's Woman.

Ela se apressou para encontrar o caderno e os lápis. Queria se sentar na varanda e desenhar com a vista completa para o oceano. No entanto, a sensação era diferente à distância. Precisava se aproximar e se deixar influenciar pelas cores e texturas da paisagem. Era melhor criar um elo com o ambiente.

Alex não saberia, pensou antes de deixar a casa. Ora, ninguém lhe diria o que fazer.

Se quisesse ir à praia, iria. Era o trabalho dela, e não perderia uma oportunidade apenas para agradar ao marido ocupado com o próprio serviço.

Era claro que seguir a trilha de terra da praia não a assustava quando estava com Alex, mas, agora, Olivia ouvia todo tipo de sons na grama que á fazia pensar em cobras.

Ela pegou um pedaço de pau grande para uma eventualidade e pisou com força, torcendo para que qualquer ser rastejante a escutasse vindo e sumisse na grama alta.

Foi um alívio quando chegou à praia. Tentou não pensar na volta a casa. Muito em breve, ela ficaria à vontade na areia, encostada numa duna com grama enquanto pegasse os lápis, distante do mundo e aguardando para que a mágica iniciasse.

Olivia não se deu conta de quanto tempo estava lá, mas assim que surgiu uma sombra, notou que deveria estar lá há algumas horas. Olhou para cima, esperando que fosse Alex. Mas não era.

O homem, que aparentava ter em torno de 50 anos, se inclinou para ver o desenho.

— É a próxima coleção?

Um repórter.

Ignorando-o, Olivia rapidamente fechou o caderno e se levantou. Apressada, ela deixou o caderno cair e engasgou quando ele o pegou antes dela. Ela estendeu a mão.

— Isto é meu. Se não me devolver, chamarei a polícia.

— Mocinha, eu pretendo devolver — disse ele com um sorrisinho. — Após me responder algumas perguntas.

Uma entrevista.

— Olha você obviamente sabe quem eu sou. Também deve saber que estou em minha lua de mel.

Ela queria pegar o caderno das mãos dele, mas tentou permanecer calma.

— Falando em lua de mel, estou surpreso por seu marido não estar com você.

Sabia que o que dissesse seria tirado de contexto. Se falasse que Alex estava trabalhando, ele inventaria algo e informaria que o casamento estava em crise. Se contasse que Alex estava dormindo, os jornais relatariam que estava doente ou, pior, no leito de morte.

— Ele está vindo — falou ela, tentando arrumar mais tempo para argumentar com o homem.

Ele riu com desdém.

Então, por milagre, Olivia viu Alex caminhando na direção dela. Ele estava com uma expressão de raiva cujo alvo era ela.

— Não disse? – ela comentou com o jornalista, contente por vê-lo empalidecer. Melhor para ele. Não passava de um implicante.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Alex, aproximando-se e interpondo-se entre Olivia e o jornalista.

Ela podia relaxar agora.

— Alex, não precisa se preocupar. Eu derrubei o meu caderno e este... Homem ia me devolver. — Olivia estendeu a mão. — Vou levá-lo agora, obrigada.

O repórter olhou para Alex, então para ela, e devolveu o caderno por fim.

— Aqui está, mocinha.

Olivia pegou o caderno de volta, fingindo que não queria arrancá-lo e segurá-lo contra o peito. E se o repórter a chamasse de "mocinha" mais uma vez, ela bateria nele com o caderno.

Alex se voltou para Olivia.

— Certo. O almoço está pronto — anunciou ele, levando-a pelo braço e encarando de forma severa o repórter. Ele a conduziu como se ela fosse uma fugitiva recém-capturada e que, a qualquer momento, seria algemada.

Quando se afastarem o suficiente, ele berrou:

— No que estava pensando, vindo aqui sozinha?

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas Alex a segurava firme pelo braço.

— Eu precisava fazer meus desenhos e o melhor lugar para fazê-lo é aqui na praia.

— Eu disse que a traria aqui.

— Você estava trabalhando. Não queria atrapalhá-lo.

— Preferiria que tivesse. — Ele a olhou de lado. — Viu o que acontece quando não me ouve?

Oliva se ressentiu.

— Não acha que está exagerando um pouco?

— Não — respondeu ele, sério.

— Mas?

— Sem, mas. O sujeito era um jornalista que teria roubado seus projetos se eu não tivesse aparecido. E você não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

— Eu o teria denunciado por roubo — falou ela com mais autoconfiança do que realmente sentia.

Ele a encarou com desdém.

— Você sabe o nome dele? Sabe onde ele mora? E você tem provas de que ele roubou seus projetos?

Bem, visto por esse ângulo...

— Foi bom você ter aparecido — assumiu ela, contente em voltar para casa.

Ele deixava a raiva transparecer com clareza, portanto, seria um bom momento para escapar para o quarto.

De repente, ele parou nervoso.

— Você não entende, não é? Você não sabe o que poderia ter acontecido. Não sabe.

Ele se calou e a largou. Respirou forte e saiu bufando.

— Deixa pra lá.

Ela o encarou, surpresa. Andou com a coluna ereta enquanto subia os degraus da frente e entrava pela parte de trás da casa. O que tinha de errado com ele? Isso era, com certeza, exagero.

Então, ela viu Harriet regando as plantas na varanda, preocupada.

Olivia suspirou e voltou a andar para a casa e subiu os degraus. Não sabia se devia falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas Harriet não era boba.

— Ele lhe encontrou, então? — perguntou Harriet, pondo o regador na mesa.

— Sim — disse Olivia.

Harriet suspirou.

— Ele ficou preocupado quando não a viu. Achou que tivesse ido à praia.

Olivia se mostrou na defensiva, ainda abalada com a reação de Alex.

— Quis fazer uns desenhos, apenas isso. Não entendi qual foi o problema.

Harriet a encarou, serena.

— Olivia, não seja dura com ele. Ele ficou chateado por algum motivo. Todos os, Valente ficam assim.

Ela ficou intrigada.

— Por quê? Como assim?

— A mãe dele, Isabel, foi atacada na praia há 20 anos — contou Harriet, emudecendo Olivia. — Era final de tarde, e todos tinham ido nadar. Depois, quando vinham para casa, Isabel percebeu que havia esquecido a toalha e voltou. — Ela se encolheu. — Ninguém achou nada demais.

— E?

— Por algum motivo, Alex foi atrás dela enquanto os outros retornavam. Quando chegou, a praia estava deserta, exceto por um bêbado que tentou abusar de Isabel. Alex tinha apenas 15 anos, mas conseguiu espantar o homem. Nick apareceu, e a polícia foi chamada. O homem foi preso, mas todos ficaram aterrorizados com o que poderia ter acontecido.

— Nossa — murmurou Olivia, vendo a cena na mente.

Não foi à toa que Alex foi tão incisivo quando a alertou sobre ir sozinha. Ver a mãe ser atacava deve ter sido horrível.

— Ninguém fala sobre o assunto — prosseguiu Harriet. — Mas nunca foi esquecido. Alex ficou preocupado de que algo poderia acontecer a você.

Olivia tremeu, apesar do calor.

— Obrigada por me contar, Harriet. Pelo menos, agora o entendo.

— E essa é da missa a metade — comentou Harriet sorrindo.

Olivia sorriu de volta.

— Sim.

Ainda assim, ela se questionou qual seria a outra metade.

Olivia se manteve distante de Alex pelo resto do dia, enquanto ele trabalhava.

Arrependeu-se por assustá-lo daquele modo. Se ele tivesse lhe contado o que houve com Isabel na praia, ela teria compreendido e tentaria não preocupá-lo.

Coitada da Isabel. Deve ter sido uma experiência terrível.

E coitado do Alex. Ele seria o primeiro a evitar que alguém se machucasse, não apenas alguém que amasse.

Não que ela fosse alguém que ele amasse. Não nesse sentido. Não. Ser casada com Alex não significava nada além de que ele a protegeria caso fosse necessário.

Logo, por que ela se sentia estranhamente aborrecida por não significar algo mais para ele?

Deixando o pensamento de lado, Olivia resolveu fazer as pazes com um jantar à luz de velas para ambos. Com a ajuda de Harriet, optou por costeletas de carneiro com uma salada de abóbora cozida e sorvete de frutas silvestres para a sobremesa.

Olivia descansou na piscina pelo resto da tarde, trabalhando nos desenhos até seis horas. Ficou feliz por Alex não procurá-la e achou que ele ainda estivesse no escritório.

Ele estava.

Quando Olivia entrou, ele colocou a caneta na mesa e reclinou na cadeira de couro.

Ela comunicou a ele que Harriet preparara um jantar especial.

— A que horas? — indagou direto.

— 19h30.

Alex olhou para o relógio e, em seguida, para ela.

— Estarei lá.

— Não deveria trabalhar tanto, Alex — comentou Olivia, preocupada.

— Tem de ser feito — retrucou-o, irritado.

— Harriet não o perdoará se adormecer no jantar dela.

Ele a encarou por instante, então se endireitou e pegou a caneta.

— Ficarei bem.

Ela permaneceu parada.

— Não vai se esquecer, ta?

— Estarei lá — garantiu, sem olhar para cima.

Ciente de que havia encerrado o que viera fazer, Olivia subiu para o quarto e não se apressou para escolher uma roupa desenhada por ela: informal, mas estilosa o bastante para um jantar. Estava dando os retoques finais na maquiagem quando ouviu o som de alguém mergulhando na piscina.

Da janela, viu Alex nadando. Ele estava magnífico enquanto se deslocava pela água, com os ombros bronzeados e torneados, livrando-se da energia acumulada.

E era uma boa idéia, pensou ela, tentada em ficar e observá-lo mais. Porém se forçou a descer à cozinha para verificar com Harriet se tudo estava em ordem.

Ela estava na sala de jantar, arrumando a mesa sem necessidade, quando Alex chegou às 19h30. Vestindo calças cargo bege e uma camisa azul, ele parecia renovado, cheio de vida e mais belo do que dez homens juntos.

Ele olhou para o vestido branco e sem manga que se expandia na panturrilha e para o cinto dourado que Olivia vestia. Um sinal de aprovação no olhar dele á inibiu antes que ele se voltasse para o candelabro aceso.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

— Velas? Mas nem está escuro ainda.

Olivia ignorou a falta de romantismo dele.

— Eu sei, mas é um toque bonito, não acha? — Ela fez um gesto com a mão. — Sente-se aqui. A comida já será servida daquele carrinho aqui. — Havia compartimentos para conservar a temperatura dos alimentos, tanto quentes quanto frios.

— Harriet não vai nos servir? — questionou ele, puxando uma cadeira para ela primeira e, em seguida, sentando-se do outro lado.

— Não. Ela e Martin foram à cidade assistir a um filme.

— Ao menos convencemos Harriet de que é um casamento de verdade.

— Não foi idéia de Harriet. Foi minha.

Ele se mostrou surpreso.

— Entendi.

Ela ajeitou os ombros.

— Queria me desculpar, Alex. Pelo que aconteceu essa manhã. Não sabia do ataque a Isabel.

— Harriet fala demais — afirmou ele com um olhar mais fechado do que o normal.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Foi por isso que você não se importou em deixar as sandálias na praia. Lembrou-se de Isabel voltando por causa da toalha, não foi?

Os lábios de Alex apertaram, e os ombros dele ficaram tensos, mas, em seguida, ele retirou a garrafa de vinho do balde de gelo.

— Não gosto de analisar o que acontece — falou ele num tom sereno que não a enganou.

Não, ele não gostaria, pensou Olivia enquanto o observava servir vinho em uma taça para ela e, depois, para si mesmo.

— Fiquei surpresa de seu pai não vender a casa logo após o ocorrido.

— Não, nós adoramos este lugar — disse ele em tom áspero.

Ela concordou. Este devia ser o lugar onde todos se sentiam como uma família, apesar de ele e Cesare não se entenderem a anos. E, por esta razão, era especial para Alex.

Olivia bebeu um gole de vinho antes de perguntar:

— Por que não me contou? Eu teria entendido. Não teria ido sozinha se soubesse.

O olhar dele á penetrou.

— Você confiou em mim o bastante para casar com você, mas talvez precise aprender a confiar em mim de outras formas.

Olivia se encolheu com o comentário. Confiar por completo em alguém não era exatamente fácil para ela. Era a coisa mais difícil. Sabia que ele compreendia o que aconteceu a ela, mas...

— Sim, acredito que seja o próximo passo — concordou ela com calma.

Neste momento, o sol da tarde iluminou através das janelas da sala o rosto de Alex, deixando-o parcialmente nas sombras. Apesar do comentário dele sobre confiança, era ele quem escondia segredos. Ele sequer explicou por que não contou sobre Isabel em primeiro lugar.

Confiança era uma via de mão dupla, não era?

Olivia ia dizer tudo isso para ele, mas um pensamento a parou. E se fosse algo além de confiança? Havia outro motivo que o impedia de compartilhar as emoções? Os medos?

Sim, havia.

E por mais que Olivia detestasse admitir, o comportamento de Alex era uma mudança animadora em relação aos outros homens da vida dela: os padrastos, até Eric em algum grau, sempre compartilhavam os medos deles com ela.

Compartilhavam tudo, para ser mais exata.

Quase a enlouqueceram com as confissões deles. Se pudesse escolher, ela preferiria um homem que não necessitasse compartilhar em excesso seus sentimentos. Havia uma hora e um lugar para conversar, mas ela com certeza gostava do tipo calado e forte.

Alex era um desses homens.

Por dentro, algo a amolecia.

— Alex, você acha que nosso jantar vai estragar se o deixarmos para depois?

— Acho que não. Por quê?

Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão.

— Porque quero fazer amor com você, Alex — disse ela numa voz rouca. — O que acha?

Após um breve choque, ele se recuperou.

— Seria um tolo se recusasse. — Ele estendeu a mão e segurou a dela. — E eu não sou um tolo.

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Ao final da semana, Alex e Olivia retornaram para Sydney e eles se mudaram para o apartamento luxuoso de Alex em Woolloomoolo, que tinha uma vista espetacular para a cidade, o parque e o porto, próximo ao centro da cidade.

Agora que Alex estava de volta ao trabalho e ela tinha tempo de sobra, Olivia depositou o outro cheque que ele havia lhe dado na noite de núpcias.

Feliz, Felícia voltou para os Estados Unidos no jato particular dos Valente, pois foi chamada para um segundo teste em um filme. Olivia rezou para que ela conseguisse o papel.

Quanto a Olivia, estava entusiasmada com os desenhos que fez na Villa Valente e, na semana seguinte, passou a elaborá-los na butique em Sydney ao mesmo tempo em que ajudava Lianne a organizar um desfile que estava para acontecer em Melboume.

Uma semana depois, Alex comunicou, durante o jantar:

— Iremos para os Estados Unidos na sexta-feira.

O garfo de Olivia parou a caminho da boca.

— Vamos viajar daqui a dois dias?

Ele assentiu.

— O lançamento está marcado para o dia 20, mas eles precisam de nós alguns dias antes para a publicidade.

Ela respirou fundo e recolocou o garfo no prato.

— Você não me disse que seria tão cedo.

— Você não perguntou.

— Mas este é o dia do desfile em Melboume. Lianne organizou isso há meses. Eu tenho de estar lá.

Alex enrijeceu.

— Não. Você tem de estar comigo no lançamento do perfume. Deixe que Lianne cuide do desfile por conta própria. Ela tem uma equipe para auxiliá-la.

Olivia não gostou de maneira como ele a diminuiu.

— É o meu nom meu desfile, Alex. Preciso estar lá. Lianne se esforçou demais para viabilizar isso.

— E nós nos esforçamos demais para viabilizar o lançamento — retrucou-o sem ceder.

— Mas eu preciso aproveitar todas as oportunidades de negócio que puder obter.

Ela pagou a maior parte das dívidas, mas ainda sobraram algumas, sem contar Felícia, caso não conseguisse o papel no filme.

— Olivia, nós fizemos um acordo.

Ele estava certo, mas também arrogante.

— Então, é assim que será no ano que vem? Eu largo tudo para não atrapalhar os seus planos?

— Sim — respondeu Alex sem hesitar.

Olivia lhe deu um olhar fulminante.

— Eu não sou uma dona de casa dos anos 1950. Tenho um trabalho. Sou responsável por outras pessoas.

— Não, você tem responsabilidade comigo. Foi por isso que me casei com você, não se lembra? — disse ele, enfático.

— Se você voltar atrás, tudo terá sido à toa.

Ouvi-lo falar assim a fez se sentir mais do que inútil. Ela era uma mercadoria, apenas isso. Após duas semanas, Olivia pensou que eram próximos por conta de fazerem amor.

Achou que o fato de se conhecerem um pouco mais poderia ter valido a pena.

Obviamente, não foi assim.

Ela sentiu a garganta apertar.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer.

— Ótimo.

O olhar dele mostrava que ele esperava que tudo fosse resolvido a contento. Sem dúvida, foi o que todas as mulheres que conhecera até então fizeram. Como Olivia queria não estar de mãos atadas nesta situação...

Quando ela foi à butique no dia seguinte e contou a Lianne sobre o dilema dela, a sócia ficou igualmente chocada com a situação. No entanto, ficou também filosófica quanto a isso. Ao saber que Lianne era capaz de cuidar do desfile sem ela, Olivia se sentiu melhor.

Estranhamente, ao final da tarde, Lianne entrou no escritório de Olivia para contar que o desfile tinha sido cancelado.

— Você não acha?... — perguntou Lianne, e parou em seguida.

— O quê?

— Não, nada — respondeu Lianne.

Uma suspeita cresceu dentro de Olivia.

— Acha que Alex armou isso?

Lianne parecia desconfortável.

— Pensei nisso por um momento, Olivia, mas Alex é um homem superior — garantiu-a. — Ele não faria algo tão baixo.

Olivia não tinha certeza, mas ficou calada. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que ela desconfiava do marido.

— Não, não acho que faria — concordou ela, desesperada por dentro.

Ela já fora casada com um marido que a traiu. Logo, era fácil acreditar que havia se casado com um homem que também a traiu, mas de outra forma. E se não acreditasse, que outra explicação teria para o cancelamento? Não, seria coincidência demais.

Quanto chegou em casa, Olivia estava quase em pânico. Já era ruim o bastante achar que Alex havia manipulado a situação, mas Lianne também suspeitar disso era vergonhoso e humilhante.

Ela o encontrou no banheiro, barbeando-se. Tinha enrolado uma toalha ao redor dos quadris definidos, e as costas largas e bronzeadas imploravam por um toque feminino.

Olivia sentiu uma dor por dentro. Seriam vestígios de Eric?

— Vai sair Alex? — indagou.

Ele não pareceu surpreso com a presença dela, logo deve tê-la escutado chegando.

— Tenho um jantar de negócios — disse ele, passando o barbeador no queixo. — No Teppanyaki.

Ela se lembrou. Há alguns dias, ele contou que foi convidado para um jantar só para homens com um bilionário japonês.

Ótimo. Afinal, não era um encontro com uma mulher. Mas isso não tinha nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo, pensou ela, engolindo um sentimento bobo de alívio por ele não estar saindo com outra pessoa.

Ela entrou no grande banheiro de mármore e foi na direção dele.

— Você cancelou o desfile, não foi?

Ele a encarou sem expressão.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— O local que sediaria o desfile em Melboume cancelou. Disseram que houve um problema na fiação. Muito conveniente — sorriu ela, com desdém.

— E você acha que armei para isso acontecer? — perguntou ele, sério.

— Sim.

Por um momento, tudo ficou quieto. Um fogo surgiu nos olhos dele e sumiu, em seguida, e ele se voltou para a pia, ignorando-a. Sem pensar, ela tentou impedi-lo, mas a mão dela escorregou e derrubou a toalha.

O tempo congelou.

Até a tosse dela parecia estar em câmera lenta.

Ela quis olhar para baixo. Ele estava excitado. A sensação passou, e ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

Os olhos dele brilhavam de modo peculiar.

— Toque-me — ordenou ele.

Ela hesitou incapaz de se mover.

— Toque-me — repetiu ele.

A ordem a excitou, e ela lambeu os lábios, olhando-o ficar mais tenso. De repente, ela quis saber até onde poderia excitá-lo.

Quase em transe, ela o tocou... Lenta e deliciosamente... Envolveu-o com a palma da mão, agarrando-o. Ele era tão suave, firme e incrivelmente viril. Uma mulher poderia provocar bastante um homem daquele tipo.

Ela moveu a ponta dos dedos com essa intenção.

No mesmo momento, ele pôs a mão sobre a dela, deixando-a parada. Olivia encheu-se de expectativa, imaginando o que ele faria...

— Você confia no meu corpo, Olivia — murmurou ele. — Por que ainda não confia em mim?

As palavras dele foram como tapa na cara dela. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou organizar os pensamentos. Ela o largou.

— Eu...

— Pense nisso — disse ele, frio, e se virou para a pia para terminar de se barbear, sem se cobrir com a toalha, que ficou no chão.

Olivia ficou parada por um instante, lutando com as emoções dentro dela. Depois, saiu, pois necessitava de um tempo, sozinha.

— Olivia?

Ela parou, mas não se virou.

— Terminaremos isso mais tarde.

Ela não respondeu. O coração dela saía pela boca.

O que exatamente ele queria terminar? A discussão?

Ou o casamento?

Olivia estava na cozinha, fazendo café, quando ouviu a porta do apartamento bater.

O peito dela doía. Alex saiu sem se despedir.

Bom, ela não permitiria que Alex a dominasse em pensamentos. Ela jantaria, adiantaria o trabalho e iria para a cama como fazia todas as noites.

No entanto, a cama enorme parecia vazia sem ele. Ela rolou e se virou na cama, rememorando a cena no banheiro, com o coração batendo forte ao ver o quão excitado ele ficava na presença dela.

E o coração dela apertou quando também se lembrou de que ele rapidamente lhe dera as costas. Com raiva, ela se levantou da cama e foi para o quarto de hóspedes, onde rolou e se virou mais um pouco. Deve ter dormido em algum momento, pois acordou quando a lâmpada ao lado dela acendeu.

Ela gemeu e puxou o cobertor para cima da cabeça.

— Desligue a luz, Alex.

Ele não respondeu.

De repente, as cobertas foram puxadas, e ela foi segurada nos braços dele. Os olhos dela abriram de imediato.

— Alex?

Ele parecia nervoso.

— Você é minha mulher. Você dorme ao meu lado.

Um arrepio a percorreu, mas ela empinou o nariz.

— Sou apenas sua mulher temporária, Alex.

— Então, vai dormir comigo temporariamente.

Ele a levou até o quarto do casal deitou-a na cama e ficou parado, encarando-a.

— Agora, você realmente acredita que eu cancelei o local do desfile?

Os olhares de ambos ficaram presos um ao outro, e o coração dela percebeu. Ele mantinha uma postura desafiadora máscula, querendo lhe mostrar que não se importava se ela desconfiava dele.

Mas, de repente, ela percebeu sem dúvida alguma que ele se importava.

E ela descobriu, naquele instante, que Alex não teve nada a ver com o cancelamento do local para o desfile. Ela tinha apenas se, deixado levar pelos medos e preconceitos dela.

— Não, Alex — sussurrou ela. — Não acredito que tenha feito isso, no final das contas.

Ele pareceu ligeiramente aliviado, mas a tensão nos ombros o denunciou. A tensão diminuiu antes de ele apagar as luzes e ela ouvi-lo tirar as roupas.

Em seguida, a cama se mexeu quando ele se deitou e a puxou para perto do peito.

— Agora, onde paramos... — falou ele numa voz grave.

No dia seguinte, viajaram para os Estados Unidos no jato particular dos Valente. A agenda de Alex em Los Angeles estava bastante ocupada, assim, ele adiantou uma papelada. Só depois pôde reclinar, relaxar e aproveitar.

Especialmente a bela mulher à frente dele na sala de estar do avião.

Mesmo quando ela o enlouquecia.

Por um momento, na noite anterior, ele ficou com tanta raiva dela que mal conseguiu jantar. Como ela podia pensar que ele teve algo a ver com o cancelamento do local para o desfile? Ele nunca faria isso.

Apesar de estar determinado quanto ao fato de ela o acompanhar aos Estados Unidos, tudo o que ele fez foi sincero e às claras. Não houve nenhum ato desonesto da parte dele, em especial quando envolvia a família.

E, agora, Olivia era da família.

Família imediata dele.

Dele.

Observando-a, Alex sentiu algo por dentro. Parecia tão certo tê-la ao lado dele. De repente, perdeu a certeza de que gostaria que ela se fosse quando o ano acabasse.

E, se fosse o caso, será que ela aceitaria ficar? Talvez por mais alguns anos? Quem sabe até cumprir todo o ultimato de Cesare?

Era loucura, mas agora Alex tinha uma sensação inusitada à idéia de paternidade.

Nunca se importou com isso antes, mas com Olivia ao lado dele isso adquiria uma nova relevância.

Estava na metade do Oceano Pacífico quando ele perguntou:

— Como se sentiria quanto a ter um filho meu?

Ela imediatamente deixou de lado um livro que lia.

— O q... Quê?

Se não falasse tão sério, Alex teria achado a reação dela engraçada.

— Gostaria de ter um filho e gostaria de tê-lo com você, Olivia. Você tem alguma objeção?

Ela engasgou com o choque. A boca abria e fechava até conseguir engolir.

— Muitas — disse ela.

— Acho que seriamos bons pais.

— Não duvido disso, Alex, mas esse não é o problema.

— Então, qual é?

Olivia sentia-se nervosa quando colocou o livro na mesinha entre eles.

— Você nunca falou sobre filhos antes.

O estômago de Alex começou a embrulhar.

— Eu sei, mas estive pensando...

— Não pense. — Ela se contraiu. — Quero dizer, por que me perguntar isso agora? Assim, do nada...

Droga! De repente, ele não quis que ela pensasse que tinha desenvolvido sentimentos por ela. A reação dela bastou para ele saber que filhos não seriam bem-vindos. De jeito nenhum. Ele precisava fazê-la acreditar que Cesare era a razão por trás disso.

— Olivia, eu não contei tudo sobre o ultimato de meu pai. Ele queria mais algo, além do casamento. — Ele fez uma pequena pausa. — Minha esposa precisa gerar um herdeiro em 12 meses ou corro o risco de perder a herança.

O rosto de Olivia ficou branco.

— Nossa!

Alex ficou apreensivo com a reação dela. Não sabia o porquê.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Por que não contou antes?

— Nosso casamento era... É... – ele enfatizou. -... Apenas temporário. Não achei que fosse assunto para aquele momento.

— Não entendo Alex. O que mudou?

O avião começou a balançar quando atingiu uma área de turbulência, e Alex ficou grato pela interrupção.

— Decidi que gostaria de ficar casado com você por mais alguns anos. E se pudermos gerar um filho durante esse tempo, melhor.

— Não — sussurrou ela, com uma aparência horrorizada.

Sentimentos contraditórios invadiram Alex. Em parte, compreendia a surpresa dela.

Por outro lado, era tão horrível assim querer ter um filho com a mulher?

— Achei que ambos concordaríamos — começou ele. — Nós poderíamos...

— Isso não é nada justo, Alex — Ela o interrompeu.

— Mas...

— Não. Sinto muito. — O olhar de Olivia estava resoluto. — Não posso lhe ajudar nisso.

Alex ficou enraivecido. Ela sequer considerou a idéia.

— Não pode ou não quer?

Antes que Olivia pudesse responder, o avião balançou ainda mais, e ele viu medo nos olhos dela. De repente, ele também não se sentia à vontade.

O momento agora era mais importante do que um futuro juntos.

— Certifique-se de que está com o cinto — alertou-a enquanto alcançava o telefone que piscava com uma luz vermelha ao lado dele.

— Você também — pediu ela com um olhar que mostrava preocupação tanto com ele quanto consigo mesma.

E, assim, Alex percebeu que Olivia se importava com ele.

O quanto, ele não tinha certeza.

Por mais que temesse a turbulência, Olivia estava grata pela interrupção causada por ela. Ser sacudida de um lado para o outro dentro de um avião e temer pela vida era uma boa forma de descrever o que se passou dentro dela. Como Alex pode ter dado uma volta dessas nela? Por que iria querer que ela gerasse um filho dele?

O filho que ela jamais teria.

Ora, esse tinha sido inclusive um dos motivos por que ela concordara com um casamento temporário em primeiro lugar. Achou que não precisaria se preocupar em engravidar de Alex e que ele nunca descobriria que ela realmente em menos do que perfeita.

O coração dela apertou ao pensar no bebê que perdeu por uma gravidez que ocorreu fora da cavidade uterina. E pela perda de quaisquer bebês que deveria ter gerado. Ah, como ela gostaria de ser capaz de ter um filho.

O filho de Alex.

Como contaria isso para ele? Tinha de fazê-lo. E faria assim que pousassem em terra firme e estivessem na privacidade da suíte do hotel, onde poderiam conversar adequadamente.

No entanto, após pousarem, a turbulência chegara ao fim, foram surpreendidos por um convite para um almoço com um dos homens mais poderosos na Califórnia. Era impossível recusar, apesar de estarem ainda em outro fuso horário. Assim, vestiram-se rapidamente no hotel e foram conduzidos à mansão dele em Bel-Air.

Era começo da noite quando retomaram a suíte do hotel. Olivia queria dizer de uma vez tudo o que tinha guardado dentro de si, mas decidiu adiar um pouco mais. Ambos precisavam de um banho, de um jantar leve e relaxar antes que ela jogasse a bomba.

Relaxar?

Sim, claro.

Isso era impossível, concluiu ela ao retornar uma ligação de Felícia enquanto Alex se banhava e trocava de roupa.

Felícia estava empolgada por terem lhe oferecido um papel em uma série de televisão, logo ela não prestou muita atenção ao fato de que Olivia estava estranha. Estava dividida entre aceitar o convite ou esperar pelo papel no filme.

Também pediu para que Olivia dissesse a Alex que ela sentia muito, mas não compareceria ao lançamento do perfume em Nova York como planejado.

— Não sabia que ela ia — disse Olivia para Alex durante o jantar, depois de contar a ele as novidades de Felícia.

Como uma estilista, achou que ela seria ô bastante, combinada com o sobrenome Cannington, é claro. Não que Olivia se importasse, mas ela se incomodou por Alex não ter lhe contado que havia convidado Felícia. Ele deu de ombros.

— Ela tocou no assunto no casamento, mas não pensei mais a respeito.

Olivia acreditou nele, mas estava mais interessada na atitude dele quanto a ela. Ele fora o marido perfeito à tarde quando estavam acompanhados, mas, agora, em particular, estava distante e frio.

— Por que não? — discordou ela só para contrariar. – Minha mãe teria sido uma ótima presença ao nosso lado.

— Francamente, eu gosto de Felícia, mas ela não é do tipo de cumprir as promessas. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Não é como você.

Olivia poderia ter ficado ofendida com o que Alex dissera sobre Felícia se não estivesse mais interessada no que ele estava se referindo quanto a ela.

— Não prometi ter o seu filho, Alex.

— Eu sei — respondeu ele, tenso.

— Não me culpe por algo que não fiz.

Por um momento, pareceu que Alex iria discutir, mas o rosto dele se encheu de remorso e ele deu um longo suspiro.

— Sim, você está certa. Você não prometeu isso.

Ele empurrou a cadeira e se levantou.

Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou a dela por cima.

— Alex, por favor, não vá. Nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre... — interrompeu-se ela. -... Sobre o que falamos no avião.

Ele ficou quieto, acenou com a cabeça e se sentou.

— Vá em frente.

O coração dela apertava, mas ela iria adiante.

— Alex, eu preciso lhe contar. Tenho que lhe esclarecer que... — Ela engoliu em seco. — O porquê de não poder ter o seu filho.

— Não gosta de crianças? É esse o problema?

— Eu adoro crianças — sussurrou ela de forma arrebatada, com o coração embalado em dor e desespero. — Alex, eu quero ter filhos mais do que tudo e, se pudesse, adoraria ter um filho seu.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. Precisava dizer; pôr um fim a todas as esperanças dele.

— É que eu... Não posso. Sou infértil. Eu nunca poderei gerar um filho.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Alex sentiu o mundo cair. Até aquele momento, ele tinha certeza de que Olivia mudaria de opinião e teria o filho.

Ela o encarava de forma dolorida.

Ele ficou abalado por aquele olhar e pelas palavras dela.

— Conte-me.

Ela engoliu o choro.

— Eu tive uma gravidez ectópica quando fui casada com Eric — começou ela.

Um sentimento feroz e animalesco surgiu em Alex ao pensar em Olivia grávida de outro homem. Ele deixou isso de lado com firmeza.

— Minhas trompas foram danificadas... De modo irreparável. — Ela respirou fundo. — Não é que eu não queira ter um filho seu, Alex. É que não posso.

Ele escutou cada palavra dela, mas ainda precisou fazer a pergunta:

— Tem certeza de que não há nada a ser feito?

— O médico disse que era mais extremamente improvável do que impossível. — Ela balançou a cabeça, em negação. — Mas ele estava sendo apenas gentil. Ele quis dizer nunca. Sei que quis.

— Ele era um especialista? — perguntou Alex, com o coração batendo forte.

— Não.

— Então, ainda há uma chance?

— Na verdade, não. No hospital, me contaram que o dano foi muito extenso. Não questionei.

Ele não tinha tanta certeza. Médicos não eram infalíveis. Hospitais cometem erros.

Mas ele deixaria isso de lado agora.

— Sua mãe sabe disso tudo?

— Sim, e ela foi de grande ajuda quando precisei. Ela me surpreendeu.

— Fico feliz — disse ele, aumentando a consideração por Felícia.

Ainda bem que Olivia teve alguém ao lado dela para ajudá-la nessa situação.

— Infelizmente, mamãe pensa que é como nos filmes e que tudo se resolverá num passe de mágica.

— Ela te cobrou quanto a isso?

— De jeito nenhum. Em geral, não conversamos a respeito. Mas eu sei que ela ainda nutre esperanças de ser avó um dia. — Os olhos de Olivia umedeceram, e ela piscou rapidamente. — Eu queria poder dar um neto a ela, mas não posso.

Alex ficou mais emocionado e queria abraçar Olivia e confortá-la. No entanto, de repente, sentiu que precisava sair ou seria ele quem precisaria ser confortado. Sentiu o peito espremido por uma estranha agonia.

Ele se levantou da mesa, apressado.

— Obrigado por me contar, Olivia. Preciso sair agora.

Ele precisava pensar por um tempo.

Sozinho.

— Sim — disse ela, compreensiva.

Ele saiu pela porta e deixou a suíte em silêncio, sem saber para onde estava indo até entrar em um bar no saguão. Queria ficar bêbado para esquecer a dor que o devastava por dentro.

Droga, ele não costumava se sentir dessa maneira, tão profundamente. Em geral, mantinha tudo sob controle, mas isso se tornava difícil quando confrontado assim tão diretamente. Alex não gostou de se sentir tão vulnerável em relação à Olivia, tão fraco e impotente.

E não pensava apenas em si mesmo. Pensava em Olivia. E ele sequer pensou ainda na questão do herdeiro e da herança.

Ele havia decidido desde o início que não permitiria que Cesare o forçasse a ter um filho. Ainda assim, sentia-se culpado quanto aos irmãos. E isso era uma loucura. Por que se sentir mal quando não tinha intenção em cumprir a segunda parte do ultimato? Os irmãos não sabiam de nada, mas também não sabiam que ele se sacrificaria por causa deles se casando, muito menos tendo um filho.

Droga! Era a pior situação que poderia imaginar.

Algumas horas depois, Alex retornou ao quarto, sem estar bêbado como desejou.

Seria um estado de espírito bem-vindo agora.

Tudo estava quieto quando ele entrou no quarto escuro e começou a tirar as roupas.

Via o formato do corpo de Olivia debaixo das cobertas e não queria acordá-la. Talvez o fuso horário tivesse tido efeito nela. Queria que ela descansasse o máximo possível.

— Não precisa dormir comigo, Alex — disse ela, imóvel. — Entenderei se quiser ir para o outro quarto.

Ele resmungou de leve e deitou na cama, nu.

— Eu sou seu marido e vou dormir ao lado da minha mulher.

— Mulher temporária — ressaltou ela, mas Alex escutou um leve toque de prazer na voz dela.

Ele a puxou para si e beijou-a na testa.

— Marcarei uma consulta com um especialista para você. Precisamos de uma segunda opinião.

— Mas, Alex, para quê?

Ele a abraçou forte.

— Precisamos fazer isso. Só para ter certeza. Tudo bem?

— Acho que sim.

— Agora, fique quieta — sussurrou ele e a beijou na bochecha e na boca.

Ele queria diminuir a dor dela, e a única maneira que sabia era dando prazer um ao outro.

Alex começou a fazer amor longamente e sem pressa com ela. Ela era suave e quente, e o corpo dela era receptivo para fazê-lo esquecer de tudo, exceto o agora.

Ele a levou ao orgasmo, deixando-se alcançar ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Foi uma experiência incrível. E também a mais emocionante.

Olivia ficou contente quando alguns membros da equipe de relações públicas se juntaram a eles no jato particular que os levaria a Nova York no dia seguinte. Ia dar-lhe uma oportunidade para evitar conversas de cunho íntimo com Alex. Afinal, tinham sido bastante íntimos na noite anterior.

Mas hoje havia algo nos olhos dele que a deixou ansiosa. Ela não queria enchê-lo de esperanças quanto a ter um bebê. Levou muito tempo para que ela aceitasse a situação dela. Não queria de forma alguma que o mesmo ocorresse com ele.

Ele provavelmente só queria ter certeza por causa do pai. Sabia que Alex iria adiante, pois fechara um acordo com ela. Não voltaria atrás até o ano acabar, pelo menos. Mas assim que acabasse ele teria que deixá-la e procurar outra esposa. Era como tinha de ser, disse Olivia para si mesma, sentindo o coração apertar pensando nele com outra mulher.

Em outra mulher dando à luz ao filho dele.

De alguma forma, ela precisava evitar ficar chateada por isso. Era um acordo de negócios, e não era como se ela fosse importante para ele, apesar de estarem juntos há algumas semanas. Era como devia ser. Sim, era pessoal, mas não era como se estivessem apaixonados um pelo outro e precisassem de um bebê para selar o amor deles.

Não, eles eram amantes.

E, às vezes, amigos, apenas isso.

O avião pousou, e a semana seguinte passou rapidamente, com tantas atividades e compromissos que sequer tiveram tempo para pensar.

O lançamento do perfume Valente's Woman foi um enorme sucesso. Em certas lojas, a multidão cercava as portas para que pudessem comprar um vidro do perfume caro.

Felícia também ajudou ao pedir aos amigos famosos que aparecessem em algumas lojas, o que criou um burburinho que aumentou o desejo dos consumidores por mais.

Todos estavam felizes.

Quanto à consulta com o especialista, Alex nada disse.

No último dia em Nova York, um dos ex-padrastos dela apareceu de surpresa num coquetel.

— Olivia, querida — falou Randall Markham, indo na direção dela para beijá-la na bochecha.

Olivia o olhou surpresa. Randall fora o padrasto favorito dela.

— Randall! O que faz aqui? — perguntou ela, abraçando-o.

— Espiando você, é claro, querida — brincou ele, revivendo uma antiga brincadeira entre ambos.

Olivia sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez em dias.

— Você nunca me convencerá de que minha mãe não lhe pagou para ir ao meu primeiro desfile.

Olivia estava tão nervosa naquela ocasião que proibiu Felícia de vir. Mas Randall foi.

Nada ô fez mudar de idéia.

— Ela não pagou juro — provocou Randall, voltando os olhos para Alex em consideração. — E este é o seu novo marido, suponho?

Olivia percebeu a irritação em Alex. Ele com certeza não gostava de ser chamado de "novo" marido.

Mas Alex acenou e deu um sorriso de um homem feliz no casamento.

— Sim, este é o Alex.

Ela os apresentou um ao outro.

— Alex, este é o Randall. Um dos meus padrastos.

— Ex-padrastos — corrigiu ele. — Eu era o bonito e rico.

Alex pareceu relaxar.

— É claro.

Randall se virou para Olivia.

— Infelizmente, não sou mais rico.

Ele suspirou.

— Por mais que ainda ame a sua mãe — disse ele de uma forma exagerada. — Ela raspou a minha conta por completo.

Olivia sentiu-se desconfortável de maneira repentina. Não queria que Randall falasse demais na frente de Alex.

— Ainda bem que ela não arruinou o meu visual — falou Randall de um modo ridículo, porque ele não estava brincando. — Pedi para que ela arrumasse outro marido, mas ela não arrumou.

Olivia sentiu Alex ficar tenso ao lado dela.

— Randall, como está Cybil? — perguntou ela, tentando mudar o assunto.

— Bem, querida. Ela está fazendo um show na Broadway. É por isso que estamos aqui em Nova York. Por isso e para ver nossa primeira neta.

Olivia sabia que Randall não tinha noção da dor que as palavras dele causavam nela.

Ela perdeu o bebê após o divórcio deles, e Felícia não repassou a ele o que aconteceu.

Felícia nunca acreditou que Olivia jamais teria um filho, de modo que não julgou ser um problema real.

Ela forçou um sorriso.

— Shari teve um bebê? Quanto tempo tem? — perguntou Olivia, quase morrendo.

— Apenas alguns meses e, ela é bonitinha — comentou Randall, para então se derramar em elogios pela primeira neta.

Olivia enxergou um brilho de raiva no canto dos olhos de Alex. Ah, por que Randall tinha que falar sobre as dívidas de Felícia? Não havia hora pior.

Logo depois, conversaram sobre outros assuntos, se despediram com um beijo e prometeram se encontrar no futuro. Olivia sentia Alex fervendo de raiva apesar da aparência serena.

Ele nada disse até a festa terminar e já estarem na suíte do hotel.

— Mais algo que se esqueceu de me contar? — perguntou ele num tom cortante.

Ela tentou ganhar tempo enquanto guardava a bolsa.

— Como assim?

O olhar de Alex foi preenchido por irritação.

— O dinheiro que lhe dei para se casar comigo foi para pagar as dívidas de Felícia, não foi?

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Parte do dinheiro foi sim. O resto eu usei para pagar algumas dívidas de negócios. — Olivia franziu a testa, fingindo não saber do que se tratava. — Tem algum problema com isso?

— Tenho um problema com você me escondendo certos assuntos.

O coração dela apertou.

— Está se referindo à minha infertilidade, não está?

Por um momento, ele fechou o rosto.

— Sim — murmurou ele. — E agora isso. Eu me sinto como se não a conhecesse.

— Você não me conhece, Alex. Se me conhecesse, saberia que há partes que eu gosto de guardar para mim mesma, assim como há partes que você prefere manter para si — Ela fez uma pausa de propósito. — Como o fato de que o seu pai espera que você tenha um filho.

Ele ficou visivelmente desconfortável. Então, acenou.

— Entendi.

— Ótimo.

— Só me diga uma coisa — retrucou-o. — Há mais alguma surpresa que eu deva saber?

— Não.

Ela se afastou. Estava cansada e com os nervos à flor da pele. Agora não era um bom momento para discutir mais ainda.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.

— Tudo se resume a confiança, não é? — disse ele, fazendo-a parar para ouvir. — Você se casou comigo, mas não confiava em mim quanto à situação financeira de sua mãe. Achou que eu pudesse vazar para a mídia e conseguir um pouco de publicidade com a história.

Era verdade.

Cada palavra.

Ela suspirou.

— O fato é que eu casei com você, Alex. Você deve ter alguma qualidade redentora, embora eu jure que não consigo vê-la ainda. Tenho direito à minha privacidade.

Ele se serviu de uma bebida.

— Vá para a cama, Olivia. Irei mais tarde.

Em algum momento durante a noite, Olivia notou que Alex veio para a cama. Ela estava meio dormindo, mas agora segurava o fôlego, querendo que ele a puxasse para perto.

Mas ele não fez isso.

— Desculpe — disse ele num tom grave e severo.

O ambiente escuro foi preenchido pelo silêncio. Isso era a última coisa que Olivia esperava ouvir dele.

— Obrigada.

Ele rolou para o lado, de costas para Olivia, e dormiu de imediato.

Olivia ficou deitada por horas, escutando-o respirar e deixando-se preencher por uma sensação de desespero. Eles estavam destinados a não ter filhos, o que para ela significava que estavam destinados a um divórcio. Era só questão de tempo.

Alex já tinha ido embora quando ela acordou, e apenas as cobertas amassadas no outro lado da cama indicavam que ele esteve lá. Com o coração pesado, ela vestiu o robe de seda e entrou na sala, esperando que estivesse vazia.

Mas Alex estava colocando o telefone no gancho. Ele a olhou quando a ouviu se aproximar.

— Era o especialista. Ele disse que poderá vê-la ao final da manhã.

— Q... Quê? Tão rápido?

— Precisamos confirmar isso de uma vez por todas — falou ele, tenso.

Ela organizou os pensamentos com rapidez.

— Você precisa Alex. Eu não preciso saber de jeito nenhum.

O olhar dele abrandou quando se dirigiu até ela.

— Olivia, não deseja saber? Mesmo?

Ela sentiu pânico.

— Não.

Alex parou em frente a ela e pôs as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Você tem medo. Eu entendo, mas não é melhor descobrir?

Fácil para ele dizer, pensou ela, cética. Ele a largaria assim que tivesse a certeza e recomeçaria a vida. Quanto a ela...

Olivia se encolheu.

— Talvez eu espere e veja o que acontece nos próximos anos. Quem sabe? Posso me casar de novo e ficar grávida, o que seria um bônus — comentou-a, esclarecendo que ele não era o único capaz de seguir com a vida.

Ele pressionou os lábios um contra o outro e fez um aceno negativo.

— A única pessoa de quem engravidará será de mim, Olivia.

As palavras dele á comoveram, mas ela sabia que seria injusto deixar que ele tivesse grandes esperanças.

— Alex, olhe...

Ele suspirou e deixou as mãos caírem.

— Olivia, eu não vou forçá-la a isso. A escolha é sua.

Ela o encarou e, de repente, aceitou que, de fato, ele precisava descobrir. Ela queria acreditar que era sobre eles como um casal, mas sabia que era sobre a possibilidade de ter um bebê.

Era evidente que, por ele, Olivia faria isso. Senão, ele ficaria para sempre em dúvida.

E, talvez depois disso, ele pudesse seguir adiante.

Para longe dela.

— Tudo bem, Alex — concordou ela, calma. — Eu farei.

Ele ficou intrigado.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim — respondeu ela, aflita.

— Tudo bem. Vá se vestir. Preciso fazer mais algumas ligações, aí estarei pronto para acompanhá-la. Nós temos uma hora.

— Você virá comigo? — perguntou ela.

Ele pareceu surpreso pela pergunta.

— É claro. Tente me impedir.

Ah, não. Se Olivia não se controlasse, ficaria toda chorosa. Ela pigarreou.

— Obrigada, Alex. É que Eric... — Como dizer isso com tato? — Nunca se... Importou.

— Aquele desgraçado — disparou Alex com uma expressão raivosa. Após uns segundos, ele se acalmou. — Bom, eu sou diferente. Estamos juntos nisso, Olivia.

Ela ficou tão engasgada pela emoção que só conseguia fazer que sim com a cabeça.

— Agora se vista — disse Alex, afastando-se e tirando o telefone do gancho, embora a voz parecesse um tanto insegura.

Olivia foi para o quarto antes que desabasse por completo. Era mais fácil ser forte quando não precisava pensar muito a respeito, mas se alguém lhe demonstrasse solidariedade, ela se transformaria num desastre emocional.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, o especialista conversou com ela e Alex. Em seguida, ela foi para uma sala privada, e a rodada de testes iniciou.

O médico foi totalmente inconclusivo durante a conversa, e Olivia disse a si mesma para não alimentar esperanças. Na maior parte do tempo, ela não alimentou, mas ainda havia uma faísca de otimismo que não se calava apesar da tentativa de Olivia em reprimi-la.

Quanto a Alex, ele foi ótimo. Ficou ao lado dela o máximo que pôde, sem sair de perto.

Mais tarde, eles aguardaram juntos no quarto por notícias.

Alex se sentou próximo à cama e segurou a mão dela com firmeza quando o especialista anunciou as más notícias: ela nunca teria filhos. O dano provocado foi muito extenso, ele lamentava informar.

Não tanto quanto ela pensou Olivia, contente por se sentir dormente tanto por fora quanto por dentro.

Ela sabia.

Ela sabia, mas, de alguma forma, ela se deixou ter esperanças.

Agora, de fato, não restara nenhuma esperança.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— Deveríamos buscar uma segunda opinião — disse Alex assim que ele recuperou o fôlego.

Era quase impossível entender o que o especialista dizia. Ora, ele não queria entender aquilo.

O médico olhou para eles, solidário.

— Senhor Valente, eu compreendo, mas não fará diferença. Nossos testes foram muito meticulosos. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu sinto muito.

Mas Alex não se convenceu. Ele olhou para Olivia.

— Nós deveríamos tentar em outro lugar. Poderíamos...

— Não, Alex — disse ela com firmeza. — Já basta.

Até aquele momento, a palavra "não" estava fora da cabeça de Alex. Agora, ele se recusava a acreditar que não havia outra resposta.

Ele olhou para a bela mulher sentada ao lado dele no leito de hospital, vestida com uma roupa hospitalar branca, que havia acabado de se submeter a um procedimento, cheia de coragem e determinação para seguir adiante. Se ela conseguia agüentar as notícias e deixar tudo para trás, seria justo continuar forçando-a a lidar com isto?

— Você está certa — falou ele, levantando a mão dela para beijá-la, deixando-a enxergar a admiração nos olhos dele.

Ela manteve o olhar por mais alguns segundos e as bochechas dela coraram antes de ela olhar para o especialista.

— Obrigada por toda sua presteza, doutor.

O médico assentiu.

— Gostaria de ter melhores notícias, Senhora Valente.

— Eu sei.

Alex se levantou e apertou a mão do médico, que, depois, os deixou a sós.

Silêncio.

Ele olhou para Olivia.

— Você está bem?

Após um instante, ela sorriu confiante.

— Sim, Alex, eu estou bem.

Ele não estava. Sentia-se destruído. E como ela ainda conseguia sorrir após tudo aquilo era um...

Alex a viu esconder o rosto nas mãos e os ombros tremerem.

— Olivia?

Ela também chorava.

Alex se sentou na beirada da cama e a puxou para perto dele com delicadeza. O coração dele estava cheio de dor ao ver as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto de Olivia.

— Ah, querida, pode chorar — sussurrou ele. — Chore tudo.

Isso apenas piorou tudo. Ele a abraçava assim por bastante tempo enquanto ela chorava.

Por fim, ela se afastou, fungando e tentando desamassar um lenço que segurava na mão.

— Eu sinto muito.

Alex escorregou as mãos para os ombros dela, sentindo que precisava continuar abraçando-a.

— Não, sou eu que sinto muito. Não devia ter feito você passar por isso.

Ela limpou os olhos com o lenço.

— É melhor ter certeza.

Ele xingou.

— Melhor para quem? Você... Ou eu? — O peito de Alex doía. — Foi errado de a minha parte submetê-la a isso, querida.

— Alex, não se puna. Eu fiz isso por nós — afirmou ela, dando de ombros.

Um sentimento no coração dele começou a se transformar em outra coisa. Isso o assustou, de modo que ele rapidamente o ignorou, não querendo saber.

— Obrigado — agradeceu ele, rouco.

Olivia respirou, soluçando.

— Acho que vou dormir agora. Está tarde. Você se importa?

Alex pigarreou.

— De modo algum.

Ela precisava descansar. E, de repente, ele precisou ficar sozinho.

— Peça que me chamem se precisar de algo e, eu virei logo.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

— Obrigada.

Alex se levantou da beirada da cama e a ajudou a ficar mais confortável. Ele, então, á beijou e saiu do quarto. Aporta fechou silenciosamente atrás dela.

Somente quando chegou ao quarto do hotel foi que Alex desabou no sofá, pois as pernas não agüentavam mais o peso.

Conseguiu chegar até lá, mas, agora, a realidade da situação se apresentava.

Olivia nunca teria um filho.

Filho dele.

Droga! Ele percebeu que desejava um filho mais do que tudo no mundo. Não mais apenas por causa de Cesare.

Então, Alex sentiu um nó na garganta e notou que estava errado. Completamente errado. O que ele mais queria no mundo, mais do que um filho, era a própria Olivia.

Ele a amava.

Uma alegria o invadiu até a alma. Ele contemplou essa descoberta por um segundo.

No segundo seguinte, a dor o abateu com a força de uma avalanche.

Alex não poderia contar para ela, especialmente agora. Olivia tinha muito com o que lidar e não precisava se sentir, pressionada sem necessidade. Contar para uma mulher que a amava e que queria permanecer casado com ela era uma tremenda pressão. Alex não poderia fazer isso com ela neste momento.

Ou nunca.

Olivia estava feliz por partir de Nova York ao final da semana e voltar para Los Angeles, onde passaria alguns dias com Felícia. Esta, por sua vez, falava bastante se conseguiria conciliar uma série televisiva com o filme no próximo ano, caso ganhasse o papel. Era bom vê-la tão entusiasmada e otimista quanto ao futuro.

Mas ela não conseguia ser assim.

Não queria acabar com as ilusões da mãe. Assim, Olivia não falou quanto aos testes conclusivos de infertilidade.

Felícia ficaria arrasada.

Como Alex ficara Olivia sabia. Foi o motivo por que ele ficou um tanto distante desde que ela teve alta do hospital. Ele era maravilhoso, cuidando dela e lhe dando atenção, mas era em situações cotidianas, algo que a maioria dos maridos proporcionava às esposas.

No entanto, Olivia compreendia a posição em que Alex se encontrava. Ele era responsável pelo pai e pelos irmãos, e nada mudaria isso. Ele precisava se afastar dela.

Sim, ela compreendia.

Mas isso doía.

Ela precisava que Alex lhe garantisse que tudo ficaria bem.

Ela precisava que Alex dissesse que não a largaria antes do prazo de um ano.

E, agora, por mais bobo que parecesse, ela precisava que Alex necessitasse dela.

— Randall me contou que lhe encontrou em Nova York — relatou Felícia na primeira vez em que saíram para jantar após terem posto os assuntos em dia.

Olivia ficou contente que Alex se atrasaria. Seria melhor que não discutissem nada do gênero na frente dele. Ela não queria relembrá-lo do que acontecera.

— Sim, e ele é vovô, pelo que soube — comentou Olivia, sorrindo para demonstrar que podia lidar com a situação. Era apenas dar um passo de cada vez e seguir adiante, sem pensar no que havia perdido.

Felícia se mostrou afetuosa.

— Sim, ele me contou. — Então, o sorriso dela desapareceu. — Espero que isso não tenha chateado você, querida.

Olivia fingiu estar surpresa.

— Não, claro que não. Adoro Randall e estou feliz por ele — respondeu ela, com sinceridade.

— Esta é a minha garota — elogiou Felícia, inclinando-se para frente e apertando a mão de Olivia de leve. — Fico feliz que tenha superado isso.

Assim que Felícia encostou-se à cadeira de novo, ela comentou:

— Querida, queria lhe contar a algum tempo que Eric tem um filho também, mas não tinha certeza...

— Cala a boca, Felícia! — rosnou Alex da entrada, surpreendendo-as e fazendo ambas se virarem nas cadeiras.

Felícia ficou sem ar.

— Ora, o que é isso?

Alex a encarou.

— Não consegue ver que sua filha está chateada? Ou é algo além da sua compreensão?

— Alex, não... — alertou Olivia.

Ele acenou para ela que ficasse de fora.

— Não, Olivia. Eu não vou me calar. Conte a verdade a ela. Assim, ela poderá enxergar além dela mesma e ver a sua dor como eu.

Olivia estava em choque. Não havia nada distante nele agora. O coração dela bateu forte.

— Que verdade, Olivia? — indagou Felícia. — Do que Alex está falando?

Lentamente, Olivia se virou. Seria doloroso para Felícia. Ela sentiu a garganta arder.

— Não posso ter filhos, mamãe. Foi confirmado.

Felícia empalideceu.

— Nunca?

— Não, mamãe.

A boca de Felícia foi expressiva sem falar.

— Eu nunca serei avó?

— Não, mamãe — contou Olivia da maneira mais delicada que pôde. — Não é como nos filmes. Não será um final feliz.

Minutos se passaram enquanto Felícia a encarava, perplexa. Então, espantosamente, algo mudou dentro de Felícia. Olivia sentiu no ar.

Quando ela procurou por Alex, ele tinha deixado o recinto.

— Querida — começou Felícia a se desculpar. — Seu marido está certo. Só prestei atenção em mim mesma, não em você. Eu sinto tanto!

Olivia estava chocada.

— Está tudo bem, mamãe.

Felícia negou com a cabeça.

— Não, não está. Sei de minhas falhas. Eu sou auto-centrada e irresponsável às vezes, mas... — Ela inspirou soluçando, e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. — Querida, eu a amo mais do que a vida. Sabe disso, não?

Olivia começou a chorar também.

— Sim, mamãe. Eu sei disso. Sempre soube. E, no final das contas, é tudo o que importa.

— Obrigada, querida — falou Felícia, pegando o guardanapo e enxugando as lágrimas numa pose teatral que Olivia sabia não ser fingida.

Felícia sorriu, emocionada.

— Talvez você deva ir ver como está o seu marido — incentivou-a. — E, por favor, diga a ele que sinto muito. Não, direi eu mesma amanhã quando o vir. Preciso assumir minhas responsabilidades.

Olivia secou a última das lágrimas e viu Felícia com um novo olhar. Levou bastante tempo, mas Felícia mudou de verdade. Olivia se levantou, e elas se abraçaram.

Enquanto Olivia ia embora, Felícia perguntou preocupada.

— Está tudo bem com o que eu falei sobre Eric ter um filho?

Olivia assentiu.

— Com certeza.

E era verdade. Eric não mais a afetava. Finalmente, Olivia podia deixar o passado para trás.

Felícia parecia satisfeita. Ela acenou para a porta.

— Vá ver Alex.

Olivia o encontrou no quarto, tirando a camisa. Só de vê-lo, o coração dela batia mais forte.

— O que você disse para minha mãe não foi muito educado — comunicou ela, direta.

— Ela precisava ouvir — respondeu ele, defensivo.

— Eu sei. Obrigada — agradeceu Olivia, sincera, surpreendendo-o. — Funcionou. Acho que ela finalmente está amadurecendo.

Ele parou de tirar a roupa e trocou olhares com Olivia.

— Já não era sem tempo.

— É difícil para ela mudar.

— É difícil para todo mundo.

— Sim, mas talvez seja mais para ela. Cresceu uma menina mimada por conta da aparência, se tomou uma mulher bela e mimada e, então, uma estrela de cinema mimada. Todos a tratam como realeza.

Ele a encarou por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça ligeiramente, espantado.

— Você não percebe, não é?

— O quê?

— Sua mãe pode ser realeza no mundo do cinema, mas, no mundo real, você é a realeza de verdade. Não é apenas elegante e tem estilo, como também possui um senso de compreensão e compaixão e generosidade que brilham.

A respiração de Olivia ficou carregada. A opinião de Alex a respeito dela á amoleceu por dentro. Nenhum homem fora tão gentil com ela antes.

— Não sei — sussurrou ela.

Após caminhar na direção dela e colocar a mão debaixo do queixo dela, Alex a encarou profundamente.

— Eu sei quem você é, Olivia Valente.

Então, abaixou a cabeça e a beijou. Os batimentos dela aceleraram ainda mais quando ele a puxou para si. Alex estava completamente excitado.

Ela o beijou de volta. Ele precisava dela, e isso bastavam.

Por enquanto.

Eles retornaram ao apartamento em Sydney com vista para o porto, e Olivia imediatamente mergulhou em negociações que envolviam as butiques. Era um alívio manter-se ocupada.

Quanto ao futuro juntos, Alex nada disse. Sequer mencionou contar algo para Cesare, e ela era covarde o bastante para aceitar isso. De forma repentina, cada momento ao lado de Alex era importante.

Ela preferia não saber por quê.

Um dia, quando voltou para casa, Olivia ouviu vozes abafadas vindo do escritório.

Ela bateu levemente na porta e a abriu. Alex estava acompanhado dos irmãos, todos segurando copos de uísque.

Apesar dos rostos de boas-vindas, ela suspeitou de que conversavam sobre algo importante e realmente não gostaram de ser interrompidos.

— Ah, me desculpem. Não sabia que estavam aí.

Mas Alex já vinha na direção dela.

— Querida, não precisa se desculpar — abrandou ele como um marido amoroso. — Estávamos falando de negócios.

Ele se aproximou para um beijo na maneira possessiva que ela já sabia que era apenas uma demonstração.

Ela o beijou de volta, aceitando a sensação dos lábios nos dele após um dia longe dele.

— Ah... É melhor eu jantar — comentou-a assim que Alex se afastou e a deixou ir.

— Tem um guisado no forno.

De perto, Olivia pode vê-lo imediatamente retornando aos negócios.

— Ótimo. — Ela forçou um sorriso. — Você já comeu?

— Sim. — Olivia se voltou para os outros para perguntar se desejavam algo, mas Alex respondeu antes. – Eles já comeram também.

— Ah.

— Sim — confirmou Nick com um sorriso educado. — Já comemos.

— Mas obrigado mesmo assim — agradeceu Matt, o irmão mais novo.

Olivia conseguiu perceber que eles queriam retornar a conversa.

— Deixarei vocês a sós, então.

Ela se afastou e fechou a porta. Tomou um banho antes de comer, mas a preocupação aumentava com o tempo. Será que Alex lhes contou do ultimato de Cesare? E não apenas do casamento, mas de ter que gerar um herdeiro também? Não tinha mais nada a esconder. Já tinha se casado. E não haveria bebê.

O coração dela pesou. Um pensamento lhe veio. Será que ele chamou os irmãos para elaborar um novo plano?

Ou arrumar uma nova esposa?

Ela ficou sem ar. Não achava que ele contaria sobre a infertilidade dela para os irmãos. Não sem a permissão dela.

Ainda assim, quando ele veio para a cama mais tarde, no escuro, ela teve de perguntar:

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim.

— Vocês pareciam preocupados.

— Estamos com um pequeno problema. Nada com que não possamos lidar.

Olivia engoliu em seco, torcendo para que ela não fosse o problema com que tivessem de lidar. Ela tentou esquecer o assunto e dormir.

Mas na manhã seguinte, enquanto saía do banheiro após o banho, escutou Alex falando ao telefone. Ela parou.

— Pai, eu preciso conversar com você sobre algo — ele falou baixo, de costas para ela. — Estarei aí em meia hora.

Houve uma pausa.

— Cancele o compromisso, pai. Isso é importante. Não posso esperar.

Outra pausa.

— Tudo bem. Até logo.

Ele desligou e vestiu as calças. De repente, Alex a viu e congelou. Ou era apenas a imaginação dela?

— Você parece pálida. Está tudo bem?

— Sim, estou bem — respondeu Olivia, forçando-se para se mexer. — A ducha estava quente demais apenas.

Ela esperou, em parte, que Alex brincasse sugerindo que poderiam preencher o vapor no chuveiro, mas ele ficou calado. Estava com aquele olhar distante no rosto.

— Não se apresse tanto, Olivia. Você tem corrido demais ultimamente.

— Obrigada pela preocupação — agradeceu ela, incapaz de ocultar um tom frio na voz.

Ele continuou olhando-a, ligeiramente intrigado. Depois, voltou-se para o relógio ao lado da cama.

— Preciso sair. — Alex foi para a porta, parando para dar um beijo nela. — Vejo você hoje à noite.

Ele saiu.

Mas deixou para trás um silêncio preocupante.

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Alex não voltou para casa até depois de dez da noite. Ele ligou mais cedo para informar que teve um problema e precisou trabalhar até mais tarde, mas Olivia escutou vozes rindo ao fundo e se perguntou se era verdade. Ela queria acreditar nele e, na maior parte das vezes, era o caso. No entanto, as lembranças de Eric a traindo ainda a assombravam.

Olivia sabia que Alex não era assim. Ele era íntegro e, honesto e...

Mas era o mesmo Alex que ela suspeitava que não fosse sequer esperar os 12 meses para se livrar dela? O mesmo Alex que poderia estar tramando com o pai e os irmãos para encontrar um meio de acabar com o casamento?

O mesmo homem que...

Não, ela estava se antecipando. Ela, de fato, não queria acreditar em nada disso.

Talvez fossem apenas vozes de membros da equipe dele. Com certeza, não havia música ao fundo que indicasse um bar ou mesmo uma voz feminina.

Ainda assim, quando ele se despiu no quarto, em pleno escuro, e foi tomar um banho, ela cheirou o ar em silêncio, buscando sentir o odor de perfume. E quando se juntaram na cama, dez minutos depois, havia apenas o cheiro de Alex.

E era maravilhoso.

Quando Alex a puxou para perto dele, ela esperou que a beijasse e fizessem amor.

No entanto, ele beijou a cabeça dela e dormiu.

Estranhamente, Olivia se sentiu à vontade e dormiu também, porque, quando percebeu, o telefone ao lado da cama tocava. O coração dela pulou e, de maneira instintiva, ela atendeu ao telefone antes do amanhecer.

Sentiu-se aliviada quando ouviu a voz de Felícia. Ela sempre se confundia com o fuso horário.

— Mamãe, são 5 horas da manhã aqui.

— Querida, precisei ligar para você — falou Felícia, com insistência. — Acho que os jornais já sabem.

— Sabem? — Olivia se sentou na cama, sem entender. — Do que eles sabem?

Olivia ainda não havia acordado direito.

— Sobre você não ser capaz de ter... Filhos.

Olivia ficou confusa.

— Q... Quê?

— Está em todos os jornais daqui hoje. E meu telefone não parou de tocar. — Felícia inspirou soluçando. — Sinto muitíssimo, querida.

— Não acredito! — sussurrou Olivia, vagamente ciente de Alex acendendo a luz e se voltando para o lado dela na cama.

— Não sei como descobriram. — continuou Felícia. – Eu com certeza não contei. Espero que acredite nisso.

Olivia não conseguia entender. Por que alguém iria querer saber sobre ela e a infertilidade dela?

— Olivia? — perguntou Alex.

Quando ela não respondeu, Alex tirou o telefone da mão dela.

— Felícia, o que você disse para Olivia?

Ele ouviu e, então, os olhos dele se voltaram para Olivia e a expressão dele ficou tensa.

— Como isso aconteceu? — reclamou ele.

Felícia devia estar falando, pois ele fez uma pausa.

— Sim, eu cuidarei dela — falou ele.

Olivia estava apenas parcialmente ciente de ele desligar o telefone.

— Olivia?

Ela olhou para Alex.

— Como eles puderam fazer isso, Alex? — perguntou ela, engasgando.

— Eu sei meu amor.

Olivia segurou as lágrimas.

— Não quero que o mundo saiba sobre... Sobre... É particular.

Ele a puxou para os braços dele, para acalmá-la.

Olivia se deixou levar, apoiando-se nele por um momento, aceitando a força dele antes de chorar. Queria chorar, mas não lhes dar, a nenhum deles, a satisfação de vê-la assim.

Então, ela percebeu algo.

Era tão óbvio.

Olivia afastou-se dele. Nervosa, as palavras saíram sem controle.

— Aposto que foi seu pai. Ele quer se livrar de mim. Ele quer que você se case com uma mulher que possa lhe dar um filho.

Ele ficou nervoso.

— Você está escutando o que está dizendo?

De repente, a hipótese fazia sentido.

— Você contou para ele, não foi? Você contou, e agora ele sabe e...

— Não seja ridícula. Não contei nada a ele.

— Então foi um de seus irmãos. Foi por isso que eles estavam aqui naquela noite. Você contou a eles tudo, não?

Ele a balançou de leve.

— Pare com isso! Ninguém sabe disso além de mim, você e sua mãe.

Ela soluçou e voltou ao normal após a sacudida.

— Desculpe-me, Alex. Não sei o que deu em mim.

Ela praticamente enlouquecera naquele minuto.

— É compreensível — comentou-o com uma tensão nos ombros que não estava lá antes.

Ele se levantou e ficou parado, olhando-a, mantendo uma distância da qual ela se arrependia.

— Como a imprensa soube disso? Alguém contou para eles. Minha mãe está tão confusa quanto nós — falou Olivia, tentando encontrar alguma explicação.

— Talvez alguém no consultório do médico em Nova York?

— É possível.

— Ou o seu ex? — perguntou Alex, bravo.

Ela tomou fôlego e considerou a possibilidade.

— Sim... Mas por que agora? Ele sabia que era improvável eu ter um filho. Poderia ter contado há anos. — Ela balançou a cabeça loura. — Não, ele não ficaria bem perante os outros. Eric não faria isso.

— Não, não acho que o desgraçado faria.

Olivia não ficou surpresa com o comentário. Pensar em Eric sempre á deixava nervosa também. Ela deixou o pensamento de lado.

— Não entendo por que os jornais precisam publicar algo assim. Por que precisam causar dor às pessoas? Já não basta com o que precisamos conviver? — comentou, para, em seguida, suspirar. — Acho que já deveria estar acostumada.

Ele bufou.

— Quem vazou essa informação é melhor se cuidar. Vou atrás dele. Não deixarei isso passar.

A raiva dele a lembrou de como Alex era protetor daqueles que amava.

— Alex, eu sei que errei quanto a seu pai e seus irmãos, mas sobre o que você, Nick e Matt conversavam naquela noite? Você também foi ver o seu pai ontem pela manhã. Ouvi você falando ao telefone que havia um problema.

A raiva dele diminuiu e foi substituída por preocupação.

— Nosso pai não está bem. Estávamos conversando sobre como convencê-lo, de uma forma sutil, a se aposentar.

— Nossa, eu errei mesmo, não foi? — concluiu ela, relaxando os ombros.

Ele a encarou por um minuto, tentando acessar os pensamentos dela, mas desviou o olhar e se voltou para o relógio.

— Falando no meu pai, vou para o escritório telefonar para ele. Ele precisa saber. Se não contarmos, saberá pelos jornais. Sem dúvida, haverá jornalistas cercando a empresa hoje.

— Isso quer dizer que estarão na butique também — observou Olivia com tristeza.

— Sim. Talvez você devesse ficar em casa hoje e não sair do apartamento.

Ela concordou.

— Tudo bem. Vou telefonar para Lianne para informar que não irei ao trabalho hoje.

— Não ligue a televisão — alertou ele, indo para a porta. — Adiante trabalho ou apenas tente relaxar. Sei que será difícil.

— Tudo bem. — A garganta dela fechou, e o coração apertou. — Sinto muito por causar todo esse problema, Alex.

Ele parou na porta e olhou para trás.

— Não diga besteira — resmungou ele e deixou o quarto, levando o coração de Olivia junto.

Foi então que Olivia percebeu por que ele a fazia se esquecer de quem ela era. Por que ela se encontrou nele.

Ela o amava.

Amava-o mais do que a própria vida.

Nossa... Ela amava Alex. Ele tomou conta do coração dela de um modo que ela achava impossível. Ele a preenchia por completo, fazendo-a se sentir viva de verdade pela primeira vez. Por um instante, ela aceitou esse amor, celebrou a beleza dele e o convidou para viver no coração dela.

Então, a realidade a atingiu como uma bala.

Ela não sabia como Alex se sentia, mas isso não importava. Não podia deixar que importasse. Apesar de saber que ele era o homem certo, agora não era o tempo ou o lugar.

Talvez nunca houvesse um tempo certo para eles. Não quando tudo o que trazia era dor e problemas para ele.

Só havia algo a fazer. Ela precisava se recompor de alguma maneira. Recebera um lindo presente para o coração, mas mostrar esse amor para Alex apenas causaria mais problemas.

O coração de Alex estava cheio de dor enquanto caminhava para o escritório para ligar para Cesare. A dor vinha da angústia sentida por Olivia agora e pela força de que ela necessitaria para agüentar os próximos dias. Ele estaria ao lado dela, claro. Amaldiçoava a ganância da mídia pela história... Qualquer história.

Malditos!

Ora, ela tinha acabado de se desculpar por ter causado problemas para ele. Não era necessário se desculpar por algo assim.

Na verdade, Alex queria se desculpar com ela por tê-la feito passar por tudo isso. Se não tivesse se casado com ele, se ele não tivesse tentado usá-la para promover o lançamento do perfume Valente's Woman, ela estaria em paz, desenhando roupas e cuidando da vida.

Mas não, ele tinha que entrar na vida dela e fazer com que o único detalhe que gostaria de manter oculto fosse exposto nos jornais.

Droga!

Ao entrar no escritório, Alex sentou-se na cadeira e pegou o telefone. Era cedo, e o pai dele teria um despertar abrupto. Melhor assim. Cesare Valente não deveria ter dado início a essa história de casamento, afinal. Se tudo tivesse ficado como era...

Alex recuou. Se fosse assim, não conheceria Olivia. Não teria se apaixonado por ela e não saberia o que era, de fato, amor de verdade.

Suspirou. Por mais doloroso que fosse ao menos o amor por ela era algo com que podia contar.

Alguns minutos depois, o pai dele atendeu ao telefone.

— Pai, é Alex.

— Alex? — perguntou um sonolento Cesare.

— Pai, eu preciso lhe contar algo.

— Filho, são 5hl5 da manhã.

Houve uma pausa quando Cesare respondeu a Isabel ao fundo.

— Não teria ligado se não fosse importante. Você sabe disso.

Escutou um resmungo.

— Deixe-me ficar mais à vontade, então pode me contar. Ainda estou acordando.

Alex ouviu um som de movimento.

— Certo. Agora, qual é o problema?

Alex sentiu a pressão aumentar só de pensar.

— Você leria nos jornais logo ou alguém ligaria e lhe contaria de qualquer jeito, mas...

— Mas o quê?

Alex respirou fundo, sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

— Olivia e eu não poderemos lhe dar um neto, pai. Ela é infértil. — Ele odiava dizer aquela palavra. Odiava ter de contar para os outros ô que era essencialmente de interesse particular de Olivia. — E agora a imprensa, de algum modo, descobriu, e a notícia está em todos os jornais nos Estados Unidos.

Não houve nada, exceto um silêncio pesado do outro lado da linha.

— Você está me contando que Olivia não pode ter filhos? — perguntou Cesare, por fim, seguido pelo som de espanto de Isabel.

— Sim.

Era difícil adivinhar o que Cesare pensava, e Alex queria se chutar por não ter ido à casa dos pais para dar a notícia pessoalmente. Ao menos, poderia ler a expressão no rosto de Cesare. Ele se aborreceu. Afinal, por que se importava com o que Cesare achava?

— Sinto muito em saber disso, filho.

— É, eu também.

E esta foi à declaração incompleta do século.

O tempo passou como se estivesse se arrastando.

— Você a ama, não? — perguntou Cesare com uma calma que Alex interpretou como enganosa.

Cesare era um empresário ideal, que raramente deixava os outros entreverem seus pensamentos. Por outro lado, Alex estava surpreso com a compreensão dele.

— Sim, pai, eu a amo.

Cesare fez um som inaudível, mas Isabel falou algo ao fundo, e ficou difícil saber como Cesare reagiu.

— O que vai fazer Alex?

A mão de Alex segurou firme o telefone.

— O que eu não farei é abrir mão dela — anunciou ele.

— Parece um ultimato para mim.

— Você deve saber. É especialista neles.

Houve uma longa pausa.

— O que quer eu diga Alex?

— Nada, pai. Não há nada que possa dizer que vá mudar — Alex ficou em silêncio por um momento. — Só contei porque precisamos ficar atentos para o que a imprensa fará em seguida. Eles devem ligar para você atrás de uma declaração ou vir à empresa.

— Maledizione! — xingou Cesare. — Tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo.

— Concordo, mas precisamos pensar em Olivia. — Alex lembrou Cesare. — Não quero que ninguém fale com a imprensa sobre ela. Ela já está passando por uma situação difícil.

— Olhe, venha me ver. Precisamos conversar.

A garganta de Alex apertou de emoção.

— Irei, mas não ache que mudarei de idéia.

— Não tire conclusões antecipadas, figlio mio.

Alex ignorou a fala em italiano de Cesare. Precisava ir, mas sabia que tentar convencê-lo seria uma perda de tempo. E, agora, ele não se importava nem um pouco com o que Cesare Valente tinha a dizer.

Uma hora e meia, depois, Olivia tinha tomado banho e se vestido e, com o coração pesado, foi para o escritório. Alex estava na mesa, mexendo em alguns papéis. Ele olhou para cima quando ela entrou.

O coração dela encolheu. Estava destruída por dentro, mas não desistiria. Precisava liberá-lo para que ele pudesse ter uma vida própria com outra pessoa, alguém que não traria problemas para ele, por mais que não tivesse a intenção.

— Contou para o seu pai? — perguntou ela, observando o rosto dele para saber como tinha sido.

— Sim. — O rosto dele não revelou nada. — Há meia hora.

— O que ele disse?

— Não muita coisa. Ainda estava acordando.

Olivia imaginava que Cesare Valente não devia ter ficado contente. Ele parecia ter gostado dela, mas, agora que era um obstáculo que impedia Alex de levar o sobrenome Valente adiante, a situação mudaria. Não importava que Nick e Matt pudessem ter filhos por conta própria. Cesare era um homem de tradições antigas e ia querer que o filho mais velho lhe desse o primeiro neto.

— Eu tenho um compromisso importante agora pela manhã, mas minha mãe disse que deve ligar para você mais tarde. Ela não quer que você fique sozinha. Quer vir aqui e passar um tempo com você.

— Não é necessário.

Olivia não planejava ficar por mais tempo, afinal.

— Sim, é.

— Alex, eu estou bem. Não preciso que Isabel venha passar tempo comigo. — Ela engoliu em seco, criando forças para explicar o porquê. — Alex, eu...

O telefone tocou, interrompendo-a.

Ele permaneceu sentado, encarando-a, como se achasse que ela fosse comunicar algo importante.

O telefone tocou de novo, e ela acenou a cabeça na direção dele.

— É melhor atender.

Alex estava sério.

— Dá para esperar.

Ela perdeu o ímpeto agora. Como poderia dizer o que precisava se o telefone não parava de tocar ao fundo?

— Alex, nós podemos conversar mais tarde. Você deveria atender ao telefone.

Frustrado, ele agarrou o telefone e berrou ao atender. Olivia se sentou no sofá, precisando ficar apoiada em algo enquanto reunia forças de novo. Não havia outra maneira. Alex merecia mais do que...

De repente, Olivia notou que ele ficara pálido como se tivesse levado um choque. Ah, não, o que mais a imprensa tinha publicado? Será que eles...

— Estarei imediatamente aí — afirmou ele e colocou o telefone de volta no gancho.

Ela se levantou.

— O que houve?

Ele não respondeu, permanecendo sentado, encarando o telefone.

— Alex?

Ele piscou como se estivesse voltando a si.

— Ah... Foi o meu pai. Acham que ele teve um enfarte. A empregada acabou de ligar para informar que minha mãe foi com meu pai na ambulância.

Olivia ficou sem palavras.

— Nossa!

Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, ainda pálido, mas focado agora.

— Preciso ir.

Ela pôs a mão no antebraço dele quando ele passou, parando-o.

— Alex, eu vou com você.

— Não, você vai ficar aqui. Haverá jornalistas demais no hospital — disse ele.

Alex a beijou na bochecha e saiu do quarto.

Olivia o deixou ir, abalada pelo comentário dele. Ele não queria magoá-la, mas precisava ser ligeiro, mostrando-lhe como era inadequada e um empecilho para ele.

Para a família dele.

Ela percebeu uma nova sensação de angústia invadi-la. Agora, era o pai dele que tivera um enfarte, e ela provavelmente deve ter tido uma parcela de culpa nisso. Olivia rezou para que Cesare se recuperasse. Se não conseguisse...

Não, ela não pensaria nisso.

Ela se manteria ocupada até que Alex desse notícias. Ele ligaria assim que soubesse de algo, com certeza. Agora, Olivia ligaria para Lianne e explicaria tudo. Ela e a sócia eram próximas. Ainda assim não era algo que ela estivesse ansiosa por fazer. Não queria a compaixão de ninguém. Tudo o que queria era Alex.

O telefone tocou de novo, e ela correu para atendê-lo. Seriam notícias sobre Cesare tão cedo? Alex mal deveria estar chegando ao carro.

Não eram.

Era um jornalista, e ela desligou sem responder à pergunta. Como se sente sendo infértil? Ela sufocou o choro. Como ele achava que ela se sentia?

O máximo!

Incrivelmente feliz!

Em êxtase!

O telefone tocou de novo.

Olivia congelou. Poderia ser Alex. Ou Isabel. Ou talvez Felícia. Com a mão tremendo, ela atendeu, mas desligou-o rapidamente quando ouviu a mesma voz do repórter. Ela cortou a conexão.

Droga!

Olivia ligou o telefone celular para que Alex ao menos pudesse entrar em contato. No entanto, quando o tirou da bolsa e assim que o ligou, mensagens surgiam. Nenhum dos números lhe era familiar, e ela logo percebeu que todas eram sobre o mesmo assunto. O coração bateu forte. Sem dúvida, era fácil para alguns ter acesso ao número dela.

Ao menos, ela poderia deixar o telefone celular ligado no silencioso e ainda verificar se algum dos números era o de Alex caso necessário. Mas, antes, ligaria para ele para lhe contar o que estava acontecendo.

Alex a avisou:

— Não atenda, exceto se aparecer o meu número, tudo bem?

A resposta dele á deixou mais segura.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela. — Sinto muito por seu pai, Alex.

— Eu também — murmurou ele antes de desligar, pois tinha chegado ao hospital.

Um sentimento de inadequação a invadiu quando ela voltou para o escritório e se sentou à mesa. Ela não podia estar com Alex quando ele precisava dela. Ela não podia lhe dar um filho. Para o quê ela servia?

Ela se arrepiou. Pensar assim era loucura. Estava sentindo pena de si mesma apenas isso. Precisava parar com isso.

Ela tomou fôlego e se recompôs. Falaria com Lianne em seguida, mas antes ligou para Felícia para certificá-la de que estava bem.

E estava, disse para si mesma, enquanto pegava o telefone da mesa e o religava, suspirando com alívio quando conseguiu uma conexão.

Surpreendentemente, Felícia atendeu logo, e não a empregada. Olivia fez um breve relato sobre o que houve com Cesare e prometeu mantê-la atualizada. Então, contou por que desconectou o telefone e pediu para a mãe ligar para o celular caso necessário. Felícia entendeu sem problemas.

— Querida, eu descobri quem vazou a notícia. Foi Brita.

— A sua empregada?

— Sim. Agora mesmo eu a peguei no telefone falando com um repórter. Aparentemente, ela nos escutou conversando quando você esteve aqui. — A raiva da mãe estava evidente mesmo do outro lado do oceano. — Ela está fazendo as malas agora mesmo.

Olivia ficou chocada.

— Mas ela estava com você há anos.

E foi a empregada que mais durou.

— Cinco anos, mas, ao que parece, foi tempo demais para ela — comentou Felícia. — É difícil conseguir bons empregados hoje em dia.

Olivia poderia ter relembrado Felícia que mesmo nos "bons e velhos tempos" ela tivera problemas em manter os empregados. Não que Felícia não fosse gentil com eles, mas era muito, "cheia de vontades" como um deles comentou com Olivia quando ela entrou em contato para implorar para que não largasse o trabalho.

— Querida, eu sinto muito por tudo isso — falou Felícia. — Não sei como poderei compensá-la.

— Mamãe, não precisa fazer nada. Não foi sua culpa, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. Não se esqueça de ligar quando tiver novidades sobre Cesare.

— Não esquecerei.

Assim que desligou, Olivia sabia que Felícia se sentia culpada pelo ocorrido, apesar do que tinha dito.

E talvez não fosse algo ruim em se tratando de Felícia. Isso mostrava que ela ainda estava amadurecendo, mudando e tomando-se mais ciente daqueles ao redor dela. Olivia estava aliviada por não precisar se preocupar mais tanto com Felícia. Era algo a menos para se preocupar.

Alex passou a manhã com os irmãos no hospital, inquieto e atormentado pela culpa.

Não deveria ter acordado Cesare tão cedo. Sabia que ele não estava bem de saúde e precisava descansar.

Não apenas o acordou como lhe deu uma preocupação enorme. Somente a idéia do assédio da mídia já era o suficiente para estressar uma pessoa. Ainda mais com a notícia de que Olivia era infértil e, pior, que ficaria ao lado dela sem se importar com as conseqüências.

Não que Alex tivesse mudado de idéia. Ainda pretendia ficar com Olivia e amá-la pelo tempo que pudesse. Mas talvez jogar tudo isso num homem que esteve à beira de um enfarte não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Alex poderia ter esperado algumas horas, ter ido à casa do pai e contado com mais cuidado.

Isabel logo saiu da sala de espera, e Alex prendeu a respiração, o coração batendo forte dentro do peito. Então, ele a viu sorrindo.

— Ele ficará bem — falou ela para Alex, Nick e Matt com rapidez. — Foi apenas um leve enfarte, e os médicos acreditam que não haverá outro. Isto é, caso ele mude o estilo de vida dele, e é o que pretendo fazer.

Alex sentiu-se aliviado. Cesare era implicante e intransigente às vezes, mas era o pai dele, e ele o amava.

Nick e Matt começaram a fazer várias perguntas para Isabel. Alex escutou-a respondê-los da melhor maneira possível, mas ele preferiu aguardar.

— Ele está dormindo agora. Então, por que vocês não vão todos trabalhar e voltam mais tarde? Não adianta ficar por aqui, sem fazer nada. — Ela beijou Nick e Matt na bochecha.

— Agora, eu gostaria de falar com Alex por um momento enquanto isso. Não é nada importante.

Ela terminou de falar e os dispensou.

Alex ficou tenso, ciente dos olhares curiosos de Nick e Matt antes de partirem. Havia algo a mais que Isabel não lhes contara? Isabel disse não ser importante, mas...

— Alex, eu quero que saiba que sinto muito por Olivia não poder ter filhos — falou ela, apertando o braço dele.

Alex estava tão envolvido com os acontecimentos nos últimos minutos que se esquecera dos próprios problemas.

— Obrigado — disse ele após assentir.

— Seu pai me pediu para transmitir uma mensagem.

Alex enrijeceu, preparando-se para o golpe.

— E qual seria?

— Ele pede desculpas. Disse que apenas deseja a sua felicidade e que se você ama Olivia, é o que basta para ele.

Alex ficou sem fôlego.

— Ele disse isso?

— Sim. E ele me contou tudo. — Isabel ficou tensa. — Se eu soubesse o que ele estava fazendo, teria impedido, acredite.

Isabel era formidável quando ficava aborrecida.

— Obrigado, mas, se não fosse pelo ultimato, duvido que eu, tivesse me casado com ela.

Ou talvez até tivesse, embora isso pudesse demorar a acontecer. Ela o atraiu desde o primeiro momento em que Alex a avistou.

— Ainda assim, acredito que vocês teriam ficado juntos. — Isabel o beijou na bochecha. — É melhor voltar para a sua esposa. Ela precisa de você agora.

Alex concordou e prometeu retornar mais tarde. Agora, precisava estar com Olivia.

Ele odiava a imprensa pelo que fizeram com a mulher dele. Enfurecia-o ver os assuntos pessoais dela nos jornais, mas devia ser ainda pior para ela.

Olivia se levantou do sofá e correu na direção dele quando ele abriu a porta.

— Como está ele? — perguntou ela, preocupada com Cesare, que havia manipulado a vida dela apenas em benefício próprio.

Ora, ele também não tinha feito nada de diferente.

— Ele ficará bem. Foi um enfarte leve.

— Ainda bem!

Ela se jogou nos braços dele e o abraçou.

Feliz por tê-la nos braços, ele correspondeu ao gesto, cheirando o perfume dela, adorando como o corpo dela pressionava o dele. Ele queria isso para o resto da vida. Ele queria...

Ela o largou e se afastou.

— Falei com minha mãe de novo, Alex. Foi a empregada dela que falou com os jornalistas. Brita nos escutou conversando.

Ele ficou intrigado.

— Brita? Estou surpreso. Nunca teria imaginado.

— Eu sei.

— Ao menos, descobrimos quem foi o culpado.

Ela concordou.

— Mamãe a demitiu na hora.

— Ainda bem!

Pelo menos, não foi ninguém próximo, Alex quis dizer, mas ficou calado.

Ela deve ter percebido o que ele pensou, pois disse:

— Alex, eu sinto muito por ter acusado o seu pai.

Alex resolveu ser justo.

— Não era uma idéia absurda — admitiu-o. — Quem sabe o que ele teria feito se eu tivesse contado a história para ele antes dos jornais?

Ou antes, de contar para Cesare que amava Olivia.

— Vamos dar a ele o benefício da dúvida — sugeriu-a, fazendo-o amar ainda mais a natureza generosa dela.

Em seguida, Alex viu algo pelo canto do olho. Voltou-se e deparou com duas valises perto do escritório. Ficou sem fôlego.

— Mas o que é isso?

Os olhos dela se encheram de arrependimento, e ela endireitou os ombros.

— Achei que seria justo esperar para falar com você.

Alex sentiu o coração afundar.

— Como é que é?

— Estou liberando você do nosso acordo, Alex.

— O que está dizendo?

— Estou lhe oferecendo um divórcio.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Quem disse que eu quero um divórcio?

Os olhos azuis dela ficaram cheios de lágrimas, mas ela conseguiu segurar o choro.

— Não quero mais que você se sinta responsável por mim. Não quero que fique comigo por pena.

— Quem foi que disse que estou ficando com você por pena? — perguntou ele, irritado, respirando forte.

— Aceite, Alex. E assim que deve ser.

— Não.

O peito de Alex inchava de emoção. Como ela poderia pensar em divórcio? Ela não sabia que ele a amava?

Não, ela não sabia. Como poderia? Ele nunca contou como se sentia.

Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou em seguida. Olivia nunca lhe confessou os sentimentos dela. Para contar que a amava, precisava saber se seria correspondido. Ele não sabia o que Olivia sentia.

Na verdade, sabia que ela não o amava. Foi o que ele sentiu. Uma mulher apaixonada jamais pensaria em divórcio... Em largar o marido. Uma mulher apaixonada se sacrificaria por...

O coração de Alex ficou em choque.

Afinal, ela não estava se sacrificando agora para liberá-lo do acordo? Será que ela o amava de verdade? O pensamento o cativou, assim como a beleza dela fizera. Se fosse esse o caso, Alex precisava contar para ela, tinha de informá-la. Se ela tinha medo do amor, ele a ajudaria com isso.

— Eu te amo, Olivia.

Ela congelou.

— Q... Quê?

— Eu te amo querida. Não me deixe.

Olivia buscou por palavras enquanto olhava para Alex. Eram as palavras que ela queria ouvir. Palavras que sequer imaginava escutar.

— Mas não posso lhe dar um filho.

— Não quis me casar para ter um filho. Eu me casei por causa do meu pai e da empresa da família. — Ele pausou. — E, então, eu me apaixonei por você. Você é tudo o que sempre quis e precisei. Não quero nada além de você.

O coração de Olivia apertou de emoção.

— Ah, Alex... — sussurrou ela.

Se ela acreditasse apenas, era tudo o que importava. Mas ela acreditou.

— Você me ama, Olivia?

Ela hesitou.

— A família é importante para você — falou ela, ignorando a pergunta. — Para nós. Eu...

— Você me ama, Olivia?

As palavras dele á acertaram em cheio. Ele estava apreensivo, fazendo-a perceber que ele não desistiria até saber.

— Sim, eu amo, mas...

— Sem, mas.

Ela não podia permitir que ele se enganasse.

— Não, Alex. Eu sempre me sentiria como se tivesse enganado você por não conseguir lhe dar um filho.

— Não — enfatizou-o. — De jeito nenhum.

— Mas o seu pai... A herança de seus irmãos...

Ele foi à direção dela e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos.

— Olhe nos meus olhos, Olivia. Olhe bem fundo e veja o meu amor. É para você, a pessoa que você é agora, a mulher por quem me apaixonei. Ao contrário do nosso acordo, este amor é para sempre. Não tem nada a ver com o resto.

— Alex, eu... — hesitou ela, engasgando, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

— Querida, eu estou lhe pedindo para confiar em mim desta vez. Confie no meu amor por você. Confie que você é o que eu desejo e sempre será.

Foi àquela palavra, confiança, que foi o fiel da balança. Todo esse tempo, ela começou a confiar nele, mas aos poucos, sem importar com o quanto se enganasse. Agora, ela sabia no fundo do coração que confiava nele por completo. Ela confiava no que ele dizia e no homem que ele era.

— Sim — disse ela, indo na direção dele. — Eu confio em você, Alex. Eu amo você de todo o coração.

Os olhos cinzentos de Alex ficaram prateados, e ele a puxou para um beijo. A cabeça dela estava mergulhada no amor que passava entre eles. Amor e alegria infinitos.

Pouco depois, ele há soltou um pouco.

— Eu quero beijá-la até envelhecermos juntos, querida.

Ela perdeu o fôlego.

— Ah, sim.

Alex ficou sério.

— Não queria falar isso antes, porque queria que você tomasse a decisão, mas poderíamos adotar uma criança...

O coração dela pulou.

— Mas e o seu pai...

— Está feliz por nós — contou ele, espantando-a. — Eu disse a ele o quanto a amava. Disse que não iria largar você e que a empresa podia explodir. Meus irmãos sobreviveriam sem ela, assim como eu.

Os olhos de Olivia ficaram grandes.

— Você disse tudo isso?

— Nós, Valentes, não perdemos tempo quando queremos algo.

— É verdade.

Ela o encarou, deixando-o ver o amor nos olhos dela, sem medo de escondê-lo mais.

— E já que sou uma Valente agora...

Ela começou a tirar a gravata dele.

— Você me quer? — perguntou ele.

— Não, eu preciso de você.

Num instante, Olivia concluiu que, quando se tratava de amor, não havia condições preestabelecidas.

**EPÍLOGO**

Seis meses depois, Alex e Olivia deram uma festa para celebrar a adoção do novo filho. Scott Portman, de oito anos, agora se chamava Scott Portman Valente. Ele ficou órfão num acidente de carro dois anos antes, que o deixou sem família. Apesar da esperança inicial de adotar um bebê, Olivia e Alex se apaixonaram por Scott quando o conheceram.

— Tudo o que quero é uma mamãe e um papai que me amem de novo.

Fisgados de imediato, ele resolveram adotá-lo na hora. Scott se mudou logo para a nova casa, ao lado deles.

Hoje, a adoção de Scott foi oficializada. Agora, ele estava bem e era deles.

Toda a família celebrava o Natal na Villa Valente. Cesare se aposentou após o enfarte, mas estava saudável. Ele e Isabel pareciam felizes.

Alex assumiu o comando completo dos negócios com a ajuda de Matt e Nick, tomando a House of Valente um sucesso internacional estrondoso.

Até Felícia veio dos Estados Unidos, num intervalo das gravações da série de televisão, que se revelou um sucesso. Outra atriz levou o papel no filme, mas Felícia não se importava mais. Havia encontrado um novo palco para exibir os talentos dela. E estava indo muito bem.

Quanto a Olivia, há um mês, ela montou uma exibição dos desenhos para a coleção Valente e foi um grande sucesso. As butiques estavam indo bem, e Lianne sugeriu que se expandissem, mas Olivia preferia ser mãe agora. Além do mais, ela e Alex conversavam sobre voltar ao orfanato para encontrar um irmão ou irmã para Scott.

A vida era boa.

— Hum... Que perfume é este que você está usando? — provocou Alex, vindo por trás dela na sala de jantar, onde ela colocava os pratos na mesa.

Ela se virou nos braços dele.

— Você sabe que é o Valente's Woman.

— Não, você é uma mulher Valente.

Ela sorriu, adorando o tom possessivo na voz dele, confiante de que eram parceiros iguais no casamento.

— É mesmo?

— Vai discutir com o homem que a ama mais do que a vida?

Ela respirava com aquelas declarações de amor.

— Sim.

— Eu imaginei — murmurou ele, abaixando a cabeça.

E se beijaram. Olivia mudou de idéia. A vida não era boa.

Era melhor do que boa.

Era fantástica.

**Fim**


End file.
